Five Dollars, She's Supergirl
by KryptoKin
Summary: With all the similarities between Supergirl and Kara Danvers, how could people NOT realize they are one and the same? This is a series of scenes that take place at the coffee shops and restaurants in National City and told through the eyes of three original characters.
1. Episode 0 - Two Years Ago

SO THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT I REALIZED THAT THE BEST WAY TO DO IT JUSTICE WAS TO MAKE IT A SERIES.

* * *

 **BCC (Before CatCo)**

"Um..."

"Take your time, there's no rush."

Kara leans forward, which causes the barista named Elizabeth to do the same, and says, "The four people behind me with irritated looks on their faces would say otherwise."

Elizabeth leans back with a smile. "Why don't you tell me what you like and I'll go from there."

"Um, I'm a fan of spiced pumpkin and cinnamon."

"Okay…I can work with that. Size?"

"Medium."

Elizabeth reaches for a cup with her right hand as her left grabs a sharpie marker. The marker makes a scratching noise as it marks up the paper cup as Elizabeth asks, "Name?"

"Kara."

"Okay, Kara. A medium spiced pumpkin latte coming up." Kara steps to the side to allow other people to order. A rather flustered barista named Dan had rushed to the cashier just as Elizabeth had finished with Kara.

"Sorry, sorry," he kept mumbling under his breath in between orders. Elizabeth just waved it off but warned him not to do it again.

It was 9:30 am and Kara had an interview at CatCo Worldwide Media in 45 minutes. It wouldn't take her long for her to get from National City's Beanery to CatCo but Kara wanted to take her time that morning so she wouldn't appear flustered.

A woman comes up from behind Kara and slaps her hands gently on the counter. "Hey, Liz. Mocha with whole milk, no whip cream." Liz gives her a pointed look before motioning to the line in front of the register. "Oh I see it. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't have to waste your time waiting for your newbie to tell you." Liz gives a dramatic eye roll and continues making Kara's drink. The woman briefly turns to Kara then puts out her hand. "Hi, I'm Meagan, and you are?"

"Oh, um…" Kara struggles to move a blue folder and her purse around before she can take Meagan's hand. "Hi, I-I'm Kara."

"Nice, to meet you Kara. What's the folder for?" Kara flinches a bit at Meagan's bluntness while Liz gives a soft laugh.

"Don't mind, Meagan. She's naturally nosy."

"I'm the 'gossip columnist' at the National Tribune." The way Meagan gives "gossip columnist" air quotes and the sarcasm in her voice makes Kara think this woman isn't entirely thrilled with her job. "It's part of my job."

"I'm about to interview there, well, not the Tribune but for CatCo?"

Meagan's right eyebrow raises some. "Really? For what position?"

"Personal assistant to, uh, to Cat Grant." Liz flinches, which causes the latte machine to spurt some foam out of the cup."

Meagan gives a rather dark chuckle then says, "Well, we'll see how long that lasts. And that's _if_ you get the job."

"Here's hoping you do, and that you last," says Liz as she sets the cup on the counter with a lid next to it. "Sorry, about the extra foam." Kara waves away the excuse. "The cinnamon is over there with the assorted creams and sweeteners."

"Thank you." Kara sprinkles the cinnamon on her latte before snapping the black lid on over the cup then sits down for a moment to go over her resume and cover letter one last time and the prepared monologue she has in her head. It's nearly 9:45 when Kara knows it's time to leave.

"Let me know how your interview goes," Meagan calls out to Kara just as she sits down at a booth near the Beanery's front window. "I'll be here for a few hours." Kara gives her a soft smile with a nod, adjusts her glasses, and then leaves. Meagan watches her through the window until the adorkable blonde is out of her line of sight. "Oh, you poor little Golden Retriever puppy," she says under her breath as she turns on her tablet.

 **After The Interview**

"Checkmate."

Logan frowns and rests his elbow on the table. "What?"

"Checkmate." His brow furrows and he leans on the table to get a closer look at the chess board on Meagan's tablet. "Surely, by now, you know what it looks like to lose?"

Logan throws Meagan an irritated look then sits back in his chair with crossed arms. "Okay, I'm not playing with you any…more." Meagan turns in her seat to see what Logan is entranced by and notices Kara standing by the doorway of the Beanery. Shortly after Kara left, Logan arrived. He didn't like the way the sun was hitting him through the window, so after a few snide comments, Meagan agreed to move to the rear of the coffee shop.

"Hey, Kara." Kara jumps then notices Meagan before giving a slight wave.

Logan reaches across the table and taps Meagan in the arm. "You know her?"

"A little. I met her this morning and she is too young for you. Hey, Kara," Meagan says the last part loudly just as Kara steps up to their table. "How'd your interview go?"

"Hi, Meagan. Really well, actually. I, uh, I got the job."

"Really? Can't say I'm not surprised. I didn't think Kitty Cat would go for a millennial."

Kara gives a slight shrug and then says, "Um, can I ask you something? Does Cat typically put out ads to hire people _before_ she hires someone new?" Meagan begins laughing silently, the only indication of her mirth being her shaking torso, then rests her temple against her right forefinger.

"Cat Grant has a _huge_ preference for efficiency. You have to if you're going to run a multimedia conglomerate." The sound of a throat clearing pulls the two women's attention to Logan. "Kara, this is my friend Logan," Meagan says with a slightly amused grin. "He works over at Lord Technologies in their Super-Secret Department."

Logan narrows his eyes at Meagan before speaking to Kara. "It's nice to meet you, Kara." He shakes her hand. "And just for edification, I work in the Advanced Technologies Department not the Super-Secret Department." Meagan uses her hand to discreetly hide her amusement; it doesn't entirely work.

Kara smiles warmly as she lets go of Logan's hand. "I didn't think so. But Lord Technologies. That's impressive."

"Yeah, it is. But in reality I applied there because I wanted to work for a great humanitarian. So it was either him or Kord Industries. In the end, Maxwell Lord turned out to be a better choice."

"Oh please," Meagan crosses her arms, "Logan just doesn't want to admit to his man-crush on Lord. He's geeked out over that man since graduate school."

Without skipping a beat, Logan says, "This coming from the woman who was willing to be bullied by Cat Grant just to get a chance to work for her." Logan looks up at Kara who is completely amused by the two in front of her. "I bet she didn't tell you that she used to be Cat's assistant back in the day, when CatCo first hit it big."

Kara adjusts her glasses glasses and glances at Meagan who is now looking a little ashen. "Uh no, that didn't come up in the few minutes we had together this morning."

"No," Meagan slowly draws out, "it didn't." She then clears her voice and adjusts how she's sitting. "Not that it matters. I have the job I've always wanted, kind of, and I am no longer working, directly anyway, under Cat Grant. So I'm fine. In other news, did you see that forest fire that broke out in north Cali? Apparently they're _still_ trying to beat it back."

"No, I didn't," says Logan with a look of concern. "Is that what you were listening to on your phone while we were playing chess?" Meagan nods. "Why isn't Superman doing anything?"

"Apparently, he's preoccupied with an exploded oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico."

"Wow. It's times like these we could really use a second Superman."

Meagan gives a hum of agreement and stares off briefly into the distance before she glances up at Kara. The space between her eyebrows crinkles slightly when she sees Kara looking at her phone with a deep frown. "Kara, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Kara's glasses had slipped down to the edge of her nose, which gave Meagan a clear view of the young girl's charming blue eyes. "I, uh, I'm fine. I just remembered I need to pick up lunch for my sister. Have a good day. It was nice meeting you, Logan."

"Nice meeting you too, Kara."

"Maybe we'll see each other around," says Meagan.

Kara adjusts her glasses and nods. "Maybe. Have a good day." Logan and Meagan begin a third game of chess as Kara orders two sandwiches and two coffees then leaves.

"Five bucks says, Kara doesn't last a month."

Meagan looks up at Logan over her reading glasses, which had been sitting on the top of her head since, then smirks. "Twenty says she doesn't last two weeks."

* * *

SO, I NOONAN'S WASN'T THE COFFEE SHOP FROM THE PILOT TO EP 4, I THINK, WHICH IS WHY IT ISN'T IN THIS CHAPTER; NOR WILL IT BE IN THE NEXT FEW ONES


	2. Episode 1 - Pilot

This has become super fun to write. I can't wait to do more for each ep.  
Just a reminder, this story is running parallel to the canon of Supergirl (CBS). Any deviation from it is purely accidental, but hopefully there is no deviation.  
Also, I hope my Jewish readers had an enjoyable Passover and a great Seder.

I was also debating doing a "song of the chapter", but I think I will. So, the song to listen to for fun either before, during, or after this chapter is:  
 **Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters**

* * *

 **Two Years Later…**

"Sugar daddy for Bri!" A blonde woman grabs her latte off the counter and thanks Liz. Just as she's about to leave the Beanery, Kara rushes in and nearly knocks her over.

"Sorry, sorry," Kara says as she spins around then heads to the counter, nearly running into three more people.

"Morning, Kara. How are you?" Liz calls out as she starts making another drink.

Kara gives her a half-hearted smile then sighs. "Not entirely great."

"Really? What-" Kara's phone goes off and the blonde finds herself in a conversation with some angry man, whose voice Liz can clearly hear. "Yes...I understand. I understand that's how you feel...Now sir, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Liz watches out of the corner of her eye as Kara somehow masterfully calms the man and gets him to see things her way. Kara's at the register just as she hangs up. The barista running the register takes Kara's order for Cat.

In the past, Cat would get the same thing. To help out Kara, Liz or the other baristas would start making Cat's breakfast just as the sunshiney blonde walked in the door. Somehow, Cat found out and started changing her orders randomly. This was a few months into Kara's employment. Those first six months were the hardest she had ever experienced. There was a few occasions where Kara would come by at the end of the day nearly in tears. Liz found that a little chit-chat and a spiced-pumpkin latte with extra foam and cinnamon sprinkled on top would usually brighten Kara's night.

"Cat stressin' you out?"

Kara shakes her head. "Nothing like that. Just a rather uneventful weekend. I'm nearly done that painting I told you about and Alex and I had dinner on Friday. But other than that it was rather low key."

"And Cat?"

"Miss Grant is Miss Grant. It's not her though. I'm just-"

"Wondering if your potential is being wasted."

Kara smiles awkwardly and lifts her hands up, as if to defend herself. "I like my job, don't get me wrong. And I'm _completely_ devoted to Miss Grant. It's just-"

"You feel you have more to offer than fetching layouts and coffee."

Kara adjusts her glasses then says, "You're not reading my mind, are you?"

Liz laughs and shakes her head. "No, definitely not. You better get going, or you'll be late." Kara looks at the time and her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh." Kara rushes to the door with her order in hand and nearly runs into another person coming in. She's totally preoccupied with getting to work on time that she misses who it is.

"Uh, hi Kara. Bye, Kara..." Meagan purses her lips and shifts them to the right as she watches Kara speed walk away. "Okay then." When she fully enters the Beanery, she spots Liz coming from the back with a stack of paper cups. "Well, as I live and breath. She _does_ still work here."

Liz stops. "Meagan?" She quickly drops the cups on the counter and runs up to her friend to give her the tightest hug she could muster.

"Uh, Liz. You're choking me."

"Oh, sorry." Liz pulls away and hops on the balls of her feet. "I thought you were in Europe? When did you get back? Are you here to stay? Do you want some coffee?"

Meagan smiles and shakes her head. "I was, came back. Four days ago. Yes, I'm here to stay. And yes, I would love some coffee."

Liz's smile widens. "Great. Let me pop behind the counter and finish what I was doing." She quickly puts the cups away then let's the other barista ring Meagan up. "So, how's it feel to be back home?" She watches as Meagan taps her pursed lips with her manicured fingernails.

"Not sure. It's nice to be back but I rather enjoyed living overseas."

"What do you think you'll miss the most?"

Meagan leans against the counter with crossed arms. "The food," she says with a sigh.

Liz laughs. She finishes up the medium chai latte then slides it to Meagan after popping the top onto it. "What country do you miss the most?"

"Spain. They had the _best_ chocolate." Meagan takes a sip of her latte then pulls a face. "And coffee."

"Hey, I made that for you."

"And I'm very thankful you made the drink I paid for. But, no offense, Spanish coffee is better. Speaking of coffee, where was Kara off to?"

"Oh, CatCo." The smile on Meagan's face slides off.

"She's _still_ there? A-As Cat's assistant?"

"Mhm. Though I can't begin to tell you how many times Cat nearly fired her or at least tried to, according to Kara."

"Wow." Meagan leans against the counter with raised eyebrows. "When I lost that wager to Logan, I was miffed. When he lost I was surprised. Now I'm just impressed. I don't even think _I_ would have lasted this long if I hadn't of quit all those years ago."

"Yeah. She's chugging along. But I think she's not entirely thrilled with her job. She says there's something missing. I think she wants to do more with her life."

"Don't we all," Meagan sighs and takes another drink of her latte. "Is it just me or is this worse than I remember? Like it can't just be me."

Liz looks around then leans on the counter. Meagan slowly follows suit. "Between you and me, this place has gone downhill. Their coffee just isn't what it used to be. There's this new place that opened up called Noonan's. I'm thinking about applying there. It's also a bar and restaurant, so more hours."

"Ah, well. Good luck. Hope you get it."

"Yeah," Liz says with a smile and a snap of her fingers. "Hey, are you back at The Tribune?"

"Yeah, not much else here I'm interested in."

"I guess. But hey, the bright side is at least you won't be working the gossip column anymore." Meagan narrows her eyes and lets out a 'mhm'. A small snort escapes Liz before she helps the next customer.

 **Later That Night…**

"Are they really going to fire you? They _just_ hired you back."

Meagan lets out a long breath as she stares at her expresso. "It's not official but the rumors are strong, The Tribune is struggling. Veterans are always the first to go. We cost too much." Logan reaches over and rubs Meagan's back. She leans into him a little then clears her throat and shifts away from him as subtly as possible. Liz is cleaning up after a couple that left and catches the movement. She rolls her eyes then takes the dishes to the back.

"Isn't there some way to save it?"

Meagan shakes her head. "Only a miracle could save us now." Logan reaches out for Meagan again then stops mid-reach to go for his tea. Meagan's phone buzzes; she reads the text then frowns.

"Hey, Liz. Can you turn the TV on, yeah?" Liz grabs the remote from under the counter and switches on the television. "Channel 3 News." She does as instructed and takes in a sharp breath as she sees the headline under the news anchor: FLIGHT 237 ENGINE TROUBLE.

" _If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off National City Airlines' Flight 237 bound for Geneva is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure. Again, you'll be updated as we learn more information…"_

The screen switches to footage of the plane flying overhead; the inside, left engine is in flames. Liz's whole body tenses. She looks back at Logan and Meagan. The former's eyes are glued to the news but Meagan is looking at her. "Kara's sister is on that flight," she tells Meagan.

Meagan reaches out and places her hand on Liz's right arm. "It'll be okay," her eyes shift to the screen, "it has to be." Just then, the cameras capture the failure of the second inside engine. Screams and shouts of surprise and concern echo through the Beanery. The plane drops altitude again and dips towards the National City bridge when the first failed engine breaks off then explodes in the sky. The whole establishment is silent as the plane continues to fall...until it doesn't.

Meagan isn't the only one that leans forward to watch as the plane begins to level out. "What the heck?" she hears someone say. But it's still beelining it towards the bridge, which is covered with cars from backed-up traffic.

"It's not gonna make it," says Logan. Meagan glances over at him but he keeps his eyes on the falling plane..

Liz's eyes narrow at the screen. "Yes it is. Look." They are and see the plane tilt to the right as it narrowly flies through the bridge, only scraping it with the tip of the right wing, then land in the water. The whole Beanery breaks out in roaring applause as the plane safely lands. Only Liz is still watching with a quiet focus. So, no one else in the establishment catches the image of the woman flying into the air. It's only after the heroine takes off that Liz releases a breath and leans back against the counter with crossed arms and a smile.

"Well, that was an intense way to end the night," says Logan. He and Meagan were walking down the sidewalk together in silence until he opened his mouth.

"Tell me about it." They stop in front of a shop's display window filled with televisions. One of them has Channel 3 News on it. They can't hear what the news anchor is saying but Logan is good at reading lips, a talent cultivated from before he got his cochlear implants, and tells Meagan what's going on.

"...what many report to be a female flying form that rescued them from certain death." The broadcast switches to one of Channel 3's correspondents at the scene of the landing. "Guardian angel or human wrecking ball?" Logan snorts as the woman continues speaking. "Way to be harsh on the girl. Maybe next time _they_ can try landing a plane safely."

"You have a point there. But you also have to consider that we're used to a seasoned Superman. Whoever this girl is, she's going to be compared to him relentlessly. Unfortunately."

"Do you think she's a Kryptonian like he is? Like Superman?"

Meagan slips her hands in her jacket's pockets and shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

 **Next Morning...**

 _"...who is the mystery flying woman who saved the plane?"_ Logan intently watches the television at the Beanery.

"You okay?" asks Liz.

"I'm fine." He taps his ears. "The implants do wonders."

Liz shakes her head. "That's not what I meant. You've been glued to that screen the minute you walked in."

"It's a fascinating story. When I walked into work this morning, it was all anyone was talking about. I decided to take a break from the incessant chatter and get some coffee."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. You don't really do coffee. So you sure that's all it is?"

Logan clears his throat and slides off the stool. "I'll see you around, Elizabeth." Liz frowns as she watches him leave.

"I wonder what they're going to name her?" Liz turns to see a Hispanic boy around her age. He opens his mouth to say something again but gets distracted for a moment when his phone starts to ring. "I hope it's as cool as her. Have a great day." He puts the phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'm on my way." An hour later Liz leaves for her calculus class.

 **The Weekend After Kara is Introduced to the DEO...**

Over the weekend, the news keeps the public informed about this new heroine whose powers are nearly identical to Superman's. She even starts to dress like him with her own version of a red and blue uniform. And though her actions are heavily covered, there is still no new footage or clean image of her. No one is even sure what to call her until Monday morning.

She found the announcement by CatCo amusing and sent a text with a screenshot of it to a friend. Liz slides her phone in her back pocket when she sees Kara come through the door. "You're in awfully late." Kara doesn't respond to the observation and simply gives Liz, Cat's breakfast order. "Kara, are you okay?"

Kara finally reacts. "I-uh I've had kind of a long night." She adjusts her glasses. "Sorry."

"Hey, I understand. I didn't get to bed until 3 am. Bio homework."

Kara nods then stops as her brow furrows some. "Liz, what _do_ you study?"

Liz finishes ringing up Kara then says, "A little bit of everything. I'm actually a bioengineering major with a minor in math." Kara pulls a face. "It's okay. It's tough and there are some days I want to drop out of school and become a wandering hermit, but I love it."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Kara. Work the same as normal?"

"Mhm. Cat and I have a civil boss-employee relationship."

"Civil?"

"Cat doesn't do friendly. I once heard someone say she has the personality of a porcupine. And that's one of the _nicest_ things I've heard about her."

Liz opens her mouth then closes it as she lets out a breath through her nose. "Oh, prickly. She's prickly." The other barista finishes Kara's order and hands it to her. "Who knows, maybe that will change? Now turn that frown upside-down and go conquer the world."

 **The Morning After Supergirl Defeats Vartox...**

"Someone's chipper this morning."

Kara smiles widely as a barista named Clair hands her Cat's breakfast. "Good morning, Meagan. And yeah. I had a really long, yet really _great_ night."

"Hot date?"

Kara's nose scrunches up. "Not exactly."

Meagan lets out a soft chuckle. "Okay. Oh, I wanted to ask you, what do you think of Cat's branding of our new heroine, Super _girl_?"

Kara shifts her feet and moves the breakfast from her left hand to her right. "I didn't like it at first, but now...now it's growing on me."

"Really? Because a little birdie told me you nearly yelled at Cat for calling her that."

Kara pulls a face, which makes Meagan smile. "Right, Logan's sister works at CatCo." Kara takes a breath. "Yeah, yes. I actually almost got fired because of that outburst. I mean, Cat fires me at least every two months but I think she was being serious this time."

"What saved you?"

"Actually, Supergirl did. Or, a picture of her."

"I saw that picture. My editor and I were discussing what to write in conjunction with it. Looks like, though, that Supergirl saved more than just your job. Rumor has it this arrival of her will keep The National City Tribune from sinking."

"Yeah," Kara says with excitement and happiness in her voice and on her face. "I guess she did. I have to go, Meagan. But it was nice seeing you again, and welcome back to National City."

"Thank you, Kara. It's nice to be back."

Meagan is on her way to The Tribune when she hears different people's outcries, not of alarm but surprise. She notices them looking up and does the same to see Supergirl flying overhead. Her arms are outstretched and she seems to be aimlessly flying. Meagan has a suspicion there's a giant smile on the young girl's face.

"And here I thought this was going to be a quiet year."


	3. Episode 2 - Stronger Together

**I apologize for the one curse word in here.**

* * *

 **National City Beanery…**

"Good morning, Kara. How are–mmm." Liz retracts from Kara when the strong scent of burning oil hits her nose, which is now being blocked by her own finger. "What is that?" she says with a strained voice from her attempt not to breath. Other patrons are also put off by the scent wafting their way from the cutely dressed girl.

"I had a mishap this morning with a guy and some fire and other things."

Liz frowns. "If you say so. Usual?" Kara nods and pulls her wallet out to pay for Cat's breakfast. Liz watches Kara sigh and push stray pieces of hair back into place and slump against the counter. "Looks like everyone is having a rough morning today."

"Huh?" Liz points behind her at the television.

" _Miracle or menace? That's what the citizens of National City are asking themselves after the latest attempt at heroics by Supergirl left the bay basin an ecological disaster."_

"I guess even superheroes have their bad days." Kara sighs loudly as she's handed the breakfast then leaves with a dejected look on her face.

After the morning rush, a lull takes over the Beanery. Liz is working on a Sudoku puzzle when a voice clears. She looks up to see the Hispanic boy from a week ago.

"Hi, again. Can I get a small coffee to go, please? Dark roast, if you have it."

Liz sits up and grabs the cup. "Any particular way you want your coffee?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Great, name?"

"Jaime." As Liz scribbles his name on the cup, she notices the Kord Industries badge on his hip.

"Aren't you a little young to be working at Kord Industries? One-fifty-nine." He hands her two bucks and she rings him up.

Jaime shakes his head. "I'm a part of the new 'Brilliant Young Minds of the Century' internship Kord is doing this year. You have to be a senior in high school or a recent graduate. I graduated this past spring from Andress High School and applied at the beginning of June. Got in and now I'm here."

She hands his change to him. "Andress High School. Where is that? That's not local."

"El Paso, Texas."

"Oh, nice. You're a long way from home."

She hands him the cup and cap for the coffee. "Farthest I've ever been from home before this was Galveston for camp. Thanks. Have a great day."

"You too." Liz blinks a few times when she finds herself watching Jaime walk away. She waves goodbye to him as he leaves then turns to find the other two baristas she's working with smiling at her.

"What do you know? I guess you're not a eunuch after all." The girl's smile widens and she heads back to the kitchen.

"What's a 'you-nick'?"

"Pay no mind to her," says the other barista. "She's a Grecian history major and thinks using words people haven't used since Medieval times makes her sound cool."

"This coming from the girl who can't use 'concubine' correctly. 'Oh, he's so concubine'."

"Jhessi! You promised!"

"Did not?!" Jhessi pops her head over the hole that lets her see into the main dining area. "She thought the word meant calm, or cool, or collected." Juliann, also known as Julz, mumbles under her breath as she takes a walk around the tables for any leftover dishes.

Liz shakes her head at the antics the notices a familiar face on the news. Maxwell Lord is on screen now standing by the bay with the subtitle, 'MAXWELL LORD PLEDGES CLEAN UP FUND'.

 _"Forget about Supergirl's lack of experience. I'm talking about the trouble she'll bring to National City. Look at Metropolis, since Superman's arrival a veritable super bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budgets have quadrupled. National City does_ _ **not**_ _need Metropolis's problems."_

Liz grabs the remote and changes the channel until she finds CBS; NCIS is on. "There, that's better."

 **The Next Day…**

"Stupid Kindle and its stupid update." Meagan is stabbing her Kindle with her index finger in between sips of a mocha caramel Frappuccino.

"Stop that, you'll break your finger." Logan comes up behind her and takes it from her right before he slides into the stool next to her. "What has you in a fit?"

"My Kindle updated and now it moves like molasses." Logan frowns and looks at the news app Meagan has open. He taps the screen a few times and goes to the settings. She watches him over his shoulder as he changes a few of them then taps the news app again.

"You're Kindle is fine." He hands back to her. "I think you're impatient. I thought going overseas is supposed to make you appreciate what you have."

Meagan glares at him over her drink. "Perhaps, if I had gone to some remote island where there isn't electricity. I was in Europe, Logan. They have smart phones over there."

"Right." Logan rubs his palms on his jeans and flags down Jhessi for his order. "No Liz this morning?"

"No, bio exam."

"Ah. Well, I'll have…" Logan stops then looks up at the menu. "I'll have the Chilean Spiced Coffee to go, please."

"Changing it up, I see. Nice. What size?"

"Medium with whole milk." Jhessi squiggles the info on the cup.

"Great. Four-twenty-five." When she walks away to make it, Meagan glances over at Logan but doesn't look up completely.

"Okay, spill."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You know damn well you heard me."

"Meagan, you know I can't understand you unless you look at me."

"I said…" Meagan lets out a frustrated sigh when she sees Logan smirking at her. "You jerk. I hate when you do that."

"And I hate when you try to be coy. Now that you're looking at me though, you might as well say what's on your mind."

Meagan fidgets for a moment before she settles her hands around her mug. "It's the morning. You're dressed in semi-casual clothes," she says as she motions to the loafers, jeans, and a blue button-up with a plaid tie, "and you just ordered spiced coffee. You _despise_ spiced coffee."

"I'm changing things up." Meagan's face tells him she doesn't buy that answer. "I'm off work today and this is what I normally wear when I'm off."

"You wear clothes from Millennials-R-Us?" Jhessi sets the coffee on the counter. Logan motions to her that he sees it by catching her eye.

"You should shop there. You might like it." He gets off the stool and grabs his drink. "Have a good day, Meagan." She watches him leave and makes a face at the bounce she sees in his steps. She shakes her head.

"How rude?"

 **Later that Night…**

 _"A dazzling display of heroics by the Girl of Steel now has a grateful National City asking, what oil spill? Watch out Metropolis, looks like we're about to give you a run for your superhero money."_

The woman tilts her head as she watches the montage of Supergirl's heroics until the reporter switches to something her brother is up to in Metropolis.

"Anything else, Miss…?"

"Lena." She checks her drink level by swirling the ice with her straw. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Hi." Lena suppresses the strong urge to roll her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh at the sad sack of man near her. "I couldn't help but-"

"No."

"But I didn't-"

"And you won't." She downs the rest of her drink then sets it on the bar. "Have a good night."

* * *

 **It's not the strongest chapter, but neither was this the strongest episode. Again, some chapters will be long and some will be short.  
Fun fact: the confusion about what the word concubine thing is a true story. One of my besties, Julz, thought that the word mean chill or relaxed. She doesn't know I've put that situation in this fic.**

 **And no, no one knows she's Supergirl yet. Wait 'till after _Human For A Day_.**


	4. Episode 3 - Fight or Flight

**Got this sucker written pretty quickly. I'm going to be updating my personal work** _ **Red, White, & Blonde**_ **over the next two weeks (shameless plug, right there). The sooner I get those couple chapters, the sooner I can do another round of chapter updates for this.  
I also think the beginning of this ep, after the interview with Cat, is the first time we actually see Noonans.**

* * *

 **Previously on Supergirl…**

Liz sighs as she locks up National City Beanery. The idea that she is closing tonight but also opening the next day doesn't make her look forward to getting less than eight hours of sleep. She had applied to Noonan's a while back but they rejected her application with the reasoning they already had all the help they needed.

"See you tomorrow, Liz," says Jhessi. She pats Liz's shoulder then heads to her car with a heavy sigh. Jhessi got married a few months prior and had been working as many shifts as possible. Her husband Rahiem and her want to move out to the suburbs as soon as they can. The city tends to act up Jhessi's allergies.

"See ya." Liz locks up and is heading to her moped when she spots something out of the corner of her eye. She looks up to see Supergirl flying overhead at a fast pace. "Hm." She spins her keys around her finger and hops on her bike.

"Dang it!" She turns at the shout to see Jaime leaning dejectedly against the Beanery's front door.

"We're closed." Jaime jumps but smiles brightly when he sees who spoke to him.

"Hey, yeah, I can see that." Jaime does this weird slide towards Liz after he puts his hands in his pockets. "I actually, um, was hoping to run into you."

"Oh." The grip on her helmet relaxes some as Jaime continues to approach her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out, some time."

She looks up at the night sky and smiles. "I think we are out." She clears her throat when she sees the confusion on Jaime's face. "Um, maybe." He does a tight lip smile and Liz can feel his dejection strongly. "I've got some exams coming up and one of our baristas just quit without warning. Give me a couple weeks then ask again?"

Jaime pulls his shoulders back and smiles. "Yeah, definitely. Um, I guess I'll see you around." She watches him shuffle away in between looking back at her with a smile.

"We close at 9." He spins back around and does a little hop/tripping movement. "We close at 9. I open more than close but this coming week I'll be doing more of the latter. If you want to come by and have some coffee. I wouldn't stop you."

Jaimie smiles. "You are obligated to serve me, _as_ a patron. Of course."

"Of course."

"Okay, see you," he finally trips, "see you around." Liz can feel his embarrassment as he walks away. She puts her helmet on and starts the scooter. This is something she can do; she can date, can't she? A slight panic fills her chest. She has a phone call to make.

 **The Next Morning…**

"Bye Dave, have a great day."

"You too." Meagan cringes as the curly-haired ginger grabs his coffee and goes. She's fairly certain Cat Grant was not the one to hired him.

"You look stressed." She jumps at Liz's comment and glares at her over her reading glasses.

"I'm not stressed." She goes to rub her eyes but stops when she remembers she's wearing extra make-up today. "I'm irritated. I have to go interview some idiotic Democrat senator. He's one of the biggest drunks and probably the most lecherous man in the city."

Liz takes Meagan's empty cup away. "I'm sure you can handle him."

"I can. But every time I leave his office, I smell like Axe cologne and Communism."

"Sounds awful. Oh! Did you see what was on the news this morning?"

For the first time that morning, Meagan smiles. "Supergirl is Superman's cousin. It makes sense. Same powers, same suit. Odds are they were both Kryptonian."

"It must be nice," Liz sighs out.

"What must be nice?"

She clears her throat and pushes off the counter she's leaning on. "For a long time, Superman was the last of his kind. Now he's not. He's not alone anymore."

A soft smile curls up the corners of Meagan's mouth. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well," she smacks the counter, "back to writing." Meagan begins to type furiously on her laptop when Liz spots Kara coming in.

"Hey, Kara."

"Hi, Liz."

"Nice dress." Kara pauses and looks down at the red dress with white polka dots and smiles.

"Thanks."

"You smell good too." As Kara laughs, Meagan looks between her and Liz.

"Is this some weird form of flirting?"

Kara adjusts her glasses and shakes her head. "There was a mishap a few days ago with a neighbor."

"She came in smelling like burnt oil," says a patron between sips of an expresso as he reads a newspaper. "Then again, whole bay still does."

Meagan tilts her head towards Kara. "What were you doing in the bay area?"

"I–uh," Kara adjusts her glasses again, "I wasn't.

"Here's your order, Kara"

"Thanks, Liz. Bye, Meagan." Meagan gives Kara a curt wave as the blonde moves hastily out the door.

"That was odd," she comments before she closes her laptop.

"That's Kara." Liz takes the empty plate that once held Meagan's croissant. "You should know that by now."

"Yeah," she draws out in reply. "I suppose I should."

Logan runs his finger around the glass of wine he ordered shortly after arriving at Noonan's. He liked the restaurant when he first entered, still does. He's not sure if he'll abandon the Beanery just yet now that the coffee shop portion is running.

"Hey baby, how are you?" His girlfriend kisses his cheek as she sits next to him and orders a Grey Goose Martini. "How's your day been?"

"Long," he says as he rubs the scruff on his face. "Kord Industries' new internship program stole a few prospective scientists away from Maxwell Lord, but we'll manage."

She smiles and begins to rub her lipstick off his cheek. "Of course you will. I thought we talked about the whole shaving thing."

"We did, I just forgot."

She pulls her hand away. "Logan, are you okay? When we went to the aquarium yesterday, which was _your_ idea, you seemed distracted. Anything you want to tell me?"

"No," he says with a shake of his head. "It's been a weird week for me. A lot has happened at work, that's all. Come on, it looks like our table is ready." He guides her to their table and takes special attention of what she's saying. She deserves that much.

 **The Day After Reactron Kidnaps Maxwell Lord…**

 _"It's been 24 hours since tech billionaire Maxwell Lord was abducted from his research facility by the Metropolis-based criminal known as Reactron. Authorities still will not speculate whether Mr. Lord is alive or dead."_

Logan rubs the upper right corner of his forehead as he watches the news. Ever since the break-in by Reactron, Lord Technologies has been on extreme lockdown. Most non-essential personnel were told to stay home. Logan, unfortunately, was _not_ non-essential personnel.

"He's still alive." He stops what he's doing and glances to his left to see Meagan watching the screen with him. She swivels on her stool and faces Logan with her whole body. "That man did not take Maxwell Lord without good reason. Odds are he needed him for something."

"Like what?"

She shakes her head. "That, I can't answer." She looks at the screen again. "But I'm sure Supergirl will save him."

"I saw him fight Superman once."

Meagan's eyebrows rise. "Really?"

"It was a few months after you left." A pause hangs between them before he continues. "I was in Metropolis on my way to a tech convention when I fight broke out a block from me. It was frightening watching them, but neither came on top. What makes you think an unseasoned hero like Supergirl will be able to handle Reactron if Superman couldn't?"

"Oh ye of little faith." She pats his shoulder. "You underestimate the intellect of a woman. I'm quite positive Supergirl will figure it out."

Logan tilts his head. "Usually, I'm the one with great faith in people. What's got you so chipper?"

She pulls her hand away from him and makes a face. "I'm not a fan of the word, chipper. If you must know, my interview with Senator Crighton went fabulous. His assistant, who rumor has it is also his life coach, made the interview rather bearable. Almost enjoyable, even."

He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Good, I'm glad."

"Me too. Now," Meagan crosses her legs and narrows her eyes at Logan, "what's going on with you? And _don't_ tell me it has something to do with Lord's kidnapping. You're concerned over that but it's not what's making you rub your forehead. Keep doing that and you'll have a bald spot.

Logan pulls his hand away when he realizes he's doing it again. He rubs his hand over his eyes then down to the scruff he trimmed this morning. "Remember that woman my sister introduced to us a few years ago at a CatCo party?"

Meagan thinks for a minute then makes a face. "Ooh, the PETA girl? Yeah, I remember her. Look, I'm all for protecting the animals but telling me _in detail_ about the abuse of cows while I'm enjoying hors d'oeuvres is poor manners."

"We started dating a year and a half ago."

"Oh." Meagan begins to pick at some non-existent lint on her dress. "And how is that going?" Her voice has risen an octave.

"I think maybe it's the stress at work or maybe another element." He says the last part while looking at Meagan who is still preoccupied with her dress.

When he doesn't continue, she looks up at him and takes a breath. "What do you want to do?"

A crease between Logan's brow forms. "I don't know. I like her. I _really_ do. Maybe I should talk with her."

Her hand goes to pat his shoulder again but retracts instead. "That's your choice, Logan. Not mine. Do what you need to." Meagan doesn't look back when she leaves the Beanery.

"Hey, was that Meagan? She didn't order any coffee." Liz begins to replenish the stack of to-go cups as she looks to Logan for an answer.

"Yeah, that was her. I guess she changed her mind."

MAXWELL LORD RETURNS SAFE is the title of the newscast being shown across most televisions that evening. It's the night of the CatCo party and Logan is finishing getting ready. His sister had finagled an invitation for him in exchange for some free Lord Technologies' merchandise, which he needs to figure out how to get. He's tightening his tie as his date knocks on the door.

"Ready to go, big brother?" He smiles widely.

"Lead the way, little sis."

 _"Reactron is a great danger to everyone in this city. Luckily, I wasn't harmed. In fact, I'm lucky to be alive. And I owe it all to the great hero who rescued me, Superman."_

Meagan flinches at the TV before turning it off. She knows this is going to be a blow to Supergirl's reputation. But also knows it's up to the Girl of Steel to react accordingly. After she turns off the news, she grabs her purse and her invitation to the CatCo magazine party and heads out the door.

Liz is messing with the cape she's forced to wear when a hand slaps it. "Stop that," says Camille, her biology lab partner. "I got you this job so you could earn some extra money, not play with your uniform. Not let's go." Liz takes the tray of food handed to her and goes onto the floor. The last of the hors d'oeuvres is being plucked off the tray when she spots Kara come in wearing a stunning green dress.

"Looks good, doesn't she?"

"Hi Logan," she says before she turns to see him standing with a woman who looks like him. "She does."

"This is my sister-"

"Jeanne. I know." Liz reaches out and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Who are you two looking at?" Logan points off in the distance towards Kara who is now speaking with Cat Grant. "Wow, Kara cleans up well." The three watch a short guy with a bowtie approach the two women. After a brief conversation, Cat leaves and then Kara and the guy start to dance. "Aw, they look so cute."

"Who's the guy?" asks Logan.

"That's Winn. He's our resident tech guy on the floor. He also has a _huge_ crush on Kara. We have a pool going to see when he'll confess his love for her. It's nearly 300 dollars. Hey, isn't that Meagan over there?" Liz and Logan see the flash of a black dress before Meagan comes around the corner laughing with a young woman. "I'm going to get another drink. Have fun."

"I have to get more food," says Liz. "Why don't you say hello?"

"She looks busy." The woman Meagan is talking to shakes her hand and walks away.

"Not anymore." After Liz leaves him, Logan takes a breath and approaches Meagan. When he's about six feet away from her, she finally sees him.

"What are you doing here?" she says with a half-smile.

"Jeanne got me in. You're probably here for work, right?"

She taps the recorder in her hand. "Right." A moment passes before the awkward silence between them is broken. "You shaved."

"Yeah," he says as he rubs his face. "Two days' worth of stubble was long enough for me. Would you like to dance?"

Meagan's eyes widen for a second before she registers what was asked. "Of course."

Logan leads them to the dance floor where an oldies tune is being played by the DJ. "This is a nice party."

"It is. Cat really outdid herself. Though I find it rather tacky to have all the servers dressed as Supergirl."

"Liz looks nice, though." Meagan cranes her head around to see Liz chatting amicably with another server. "Brings out the red in her hair." They continue dancing when Logan sees a tall black gentleman cut in between Kara's dance with Winn. "Uh-oh, seems like Winn has competition."

"Hm?" He twirls Meagan around so she can get a clear view of the other man dancing with Kara. "That would be James Olsen, or as he's also known, 'Superman's Pal'. Who's Winn?"

"According to my sister, a guy that really likes Kara."

"From what I can see, which is a lot, Kara really likes James and vice versa." Meagan sighs. "Poor Kara, caught between two men vying for her affection." She looks Logan in the eyes when she says this next sentence. "Looks like she'll have to make a decision."

The laugh lines around Logan's eyes crinkle some as he opens his mouth to speak when an explosion sounds. The whole dance floor screams and pushes back when Reactron bursts through the skylight and lands on the dance floor.

"Where. Is. _Supergirl_?" Reactron fires a nuclear beam off at the statue in front of an enlarged CatCo magazine cover. Meagan hides behind a table with a blonde waitress and Logan is a few feet from them. They watch Reactron approach Maxwell Lord.

"I don't suppose my fixing your nuke suit earns me a hall pass," he says with his hands up and sounding calm. Reactron points his left fist at Lord when Supergirl comes through the skylight and knocks him into one of the other enlarged covers. The presence of Supergirl gives people the confidence to start evacuating.

"Where's Liz?" Meagan asks the waitress. The girl replies with stutters. "Never mind. Get out of here." More people scream as Reactron fires blast after blast at Supergirl.

Logan shields Meagan when one of the blocked blasts knocks a pillar over. Supergirl stops it from crushing Winn. "Where's my sister?" he asks as they watch James Olsen distract Reactron. Suddenly, a hand grabs Meagan's and Logan's arms and pulls them back.

"Come on!" Liz is dragging them down the hall and out of the building. "Logan, your sister is safe. I saw her exit with a few others. You need to get out of here NOW!" She pushes them out the door and moves like she's going back in.

"Wait!" yells Meagan. "Where are you going?"

"Camille isn't out yet. I'm going back for her. Now go!" The two move hesitantly at first. "Go!" They take off in a sprint while helping others get to safety too.

 **The Day After Supergirl Defeats Reactron…**

Meagan smiles proudly at the article on the Tribune's front page: SUPERGIRL DIFUSES REACTRON. The title is a little too corny for her taste but it doesn't matter. "My first front page."

"Are you going to cry?" She smacks Logan's who reacts in pain.

"Oh come now, I didn't hit you that hard."

"No, but that was where Liz grabbed my arm. I have a bruise there. And don't pretend like I don't see the make-up you applied to where she grabbed you too," he says before she can make a jab at him.

Liz finishes making a caramel macchiato and sets it on the counter. "What can I say? A girl has to work out. Macchiato for Lucy!" A short brunette grabs the coffee with a smile then leaves. "Congatulations on the article, Meagan."

Meagan reacts with a toothy smile and wiggles on her stool. "Thank you." When she looks at the article like it's the Holy Grail, Logan takes the paper out of her hands.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's read what Cat wrote about Supergirl." Meagan lets out an aggravated sigh as he pulls the signed copy, deserving of an eye roll, out of his bag. She yanks it out of his hands and turns to the page that has the article itself.

"Let's see what Cat Grant has to say about our heroine in red, yellow, and blue. 'Millennial Falcon: Every Generation Gets the Superhero It Deserves'. What a promising title." As Meagan reads the article out loud, Liz gets distracted by a text.

C: GOOD JOB LAST NIGHT.

L: HOW'D YOU KNOW?

C: I HAVE MY SOURCES. YOU DID WELL.

L: THANKS. IT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM YOU.

C: WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?

C: ;)

"Ha! Listen to this, 'Supergirl embodies the worst traits of her generation: the earnestness without purpose, the unshakeable belief that she has a right to be heard even when she has nothing to say.' How well-crafted and horrible."

Liz leans on the counter and listens to Meagan's voice excitedly read the article, interrupting the writing with the occasional commentary. She flicks her eyes over to Logan whose chin is resting in his hand as he listens to her. Okay, so maybe it's not a bad thing Noonan's rejected her application.

* * *

 **Hey friends.  
If you want to check out a great YouTube channel, go find SuperKara. This is the channel I use to help me remember details about the show and write these awesome chapters. I wouldn't be able to write this if it wasn't for its existence. It only has scenes with Kara in it, but they're enough for me to write this series, so go check it out. **

**BTW: re-watching the end of this episode made me excited for the first two episodes of the new season of Supergirl. Tyler Hoechlin is playing Clark Kent and I CANNOT WAIT to see how he and Kara interact. It's gonna be great. I know it.**

 **I've also been calculating how many days are in each episode. So far, I think 22 days have passed since the season premiere. Feel free to correct me if I'm off any.**


	5. Episode 4 - How Does She Do It?

**Since this was supposed to be the next episode to air, this is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, it's been a bad** **few** **several weeks. Just an FYI, the ending of this series with the original characters was planned out a couple weeks after I started this. You'll understand what that means when you read it, though how I get to that ending is now being influenced.**

 **I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I was lazy, no other excuse. I'm going to use NaNoWriMo to push me in my writing so I can get this sucker done by the end of November/beginning of December.**

Noonan's has been open for over a week when Meagan graces the café/bar & restaurant with her presence. Logan walked in within the first two days of its opening and Liz got lunch with her new friend a few days ago. Something about getting her morning coffee from Noonan's instead of the Beanery makes her feel a little dirty, as if she's cheating. She rolls her eyes and dismisses the silly thought. The space is large, well organized, and maintains an attractive balance between coffee shop and restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Noonan's. My name is Latisha. How may I serve you?"

"Chai latte with soy, please. Venti."

The barista leans against the counter and gives a genuine smile. "Oh, we don't do Starbucks sizes here."

Meagan smiles in return. "Large, then."

"Great. Can I get a name?"

"Meagan, with an A."

"Okay, Meagan. Large chai latte. Is that everything? Anything to eat?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay then. Your total is $4.25." Meagan hands her a $10 bill and gets her change promptly after. She is then directed to the other side of the bar with another friendly smile and a, "Have a good day." Her wait is no more than five minutes, which has more to do with the influx of drinks than the competency of the male barista working the machines. She glances at the cup to see her name boldly written: MEAGAN.

"Huh, a first." Meagan takes a tentative taste of her drink. "And it tastes good." Noonan's 4/4 for great aesthetics, good coffee, genuine and kind service, and convenient location. She's mid-rotation and mid-sip when her right elbow gets hit by a passerby and she nearly spills chai on her white and blue dress.

"I am _so_ sorry. You okay?"

Meagan's eyes skate over her clothes but there's no seeable damage. "We, apparently, have dodged a bullet."

"Oh, good." The cause for the near-accident is a cute brunette with blonde highlights in a flower-printed silken blouse and white Daisy Dukes. Meagan's brown crinkles when there's a prickling at the back of her head. "Are you sure you're okay, ma'am?"

Meagan's shoulders tense. "Fine. As you can see."

The girl's shoulders relax. Though she's dressed as a millennial, her face implies someone not so young. "Great. I hope the rest of your day is devoid of crashes."

"As do I."

"Have a great day." The girl is gone before Meagan can reply. It doesn't occur to her who she talked to until she's at her desk. Nor does she notice the fingernail imprints on her cup until it's in the trash.

 **Somewhere in National City…**

Jaime and Liz chat amicably as they stroll along one of the unsurprisingly busy sidewalks. It's a beautiful sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky. What could go wrong?

"Tell me about what you do at Kord Industries. If that's okay. You applied, but how'd you get in?"

Jaime wipes tears from his eyes as he stops laughing then reaches out for Liz's hand but misses when she steps left to avoid a handful of belligerent pigeons. He lets his hand swing up into his pocket. "I applied after I won a statewide science competition my senior year."

"For the," she clears her throat, "what exactly?"

"Bio-mechanical weaponry."

"Impressive. Isn't that out of the scope of a high schooler, private and otherwise?"

"Yeah," he says with a laugh. "It was all theoretical. We had to either create a product or a new idea. Four or five of us did theses. It was risky but we made it to the end. I got chosen out of a hundred students, fifty of us nationwide."

"What department?"

"Experimental Research."

"Wait, should you be telling me this?" Jaime shrugs then reaches out again, this time intertwining his fingers with Liz's in a gentle clasp.

"I'm an eighteen-year-old intern. I don't have access to much."

"Are you the only inter there?"

Jaime shakes his head. "I work with another kid named Ryan Choi. Met him once during the photo-op. We chat from time to time when we can."

"And the other interns?"

"We don't get much of a chance to interact with the other departments. At least, I haven't. There's one girl who works in PR, Bette. But I haven't seen her in like a month. We text from time to time."

"That might change."

"Maybe. Your turn."

Liz takes in a quick breath when a loud bang is followed by a rumble that shakes the whole block. Jaime's and Liz's grips tighten when they see black smoke billow over a building a block away. They look at the other before running towards the chaos, pushing past people going in the opposite direction. The sound came from a building with a hold blown out of its corner several stories up. People are rushing down the outside stairwell. Jaime and Liz look at each other before they being to direct people away from the building. Pieces of plaster and concrete are falling from the building when a large chunk of burning rubble and glass tumble directly where Liz and a few people are standing.

"Liz!" Jaime runs up to them once it's marginally safe to find Liz crouched over them. He sighs in relief and she pushes them away from the building.

"Missed us a by a breath." A strong burst of wind grabs the crowd's attention. Supergirl has arrived and swoops in to support the corner directly under the hole caused by the explosion.

"They've attacked above the cornerstone. I don't think it'll hold," yells Jaime. Supergirl fires blue beams from her eyes that weld and strengthen the building's metal frame.

"Don't be so sure," replies Liz." The Girl of Steel pulls her hands tentatively away; the structure holds. Liz and Jaime join in the applause as Supergirl floats down several feet and smiles at the cheering crowd.

"I wonder what caused the explosion," says Jaime as they watch Supergirl blow the fire out with her super breath.

Liz casts a worrisome glance at the destruction. "So do I."

 **The National City Tribune…**

Meagan is tapping at her laptop. Well, more like tapping _on_ it. Her cursor has been blinking on for thirty minutes with, 'Bite me, PETA,' typed in bold, italic, and all caps. She's fairly certain the (interim) editor-in-chief wouldn't it on the pages of The National City Tribune. In her research she had learned Noonan's had existed for at least five years in National City, but closed for nearly two years due to management issues.

 _"Maxwell Lord launches his super train on its maiden voyage with this grandiose..."_ The television mounted outside the break room had been blasting sports news for the past two hours, so this is a thankful change in news. _"…one of the most influential figures of our time…"_ She follows the sound to a group of guys huddled around the television. The news reporter for channel three is the one digging at Lord while praising Supergirl. _"…hands down, the Girl of Steel. When it comes to our admiration of a celebrity, no one can beat Supergirl."_ The footage switches to Supergirl saving the day that afternoon while a male reporter narrates.

"Do you think she'll show? At the train inauguration?"

"Who? Supergirl? Nah. She's got better things to do."

"Don't you wanna see if she's more powerful than a locomotive?"

"Not really." She tunes the men out when her phone buzzes with a text from Logan: LORD GAVE ME TICKET TO TRAIN. MALLORY BUSY. WANNA COME WITH?

"You've never liked her from the start."

"If you say so, Gary. Later."

"See ya, Steve." Steve brushes past Meagan, which leaves her and Gary to watch the morning news.

"Hey Gary."

The man flinches at Meagan's voice and turns with trepidation. "Yeah?"

She swipes the text off her screen and gives him a civil smile. "You still have that extra ticket to Lord's event tonight?"

He lets out a breath and stands at full height. "The one you refused last week?"

"Yes. Could I have it?"

Gary crosses his arms and smirks. He's one of those sports writers who wears a khaki suede jacket and jeans with loafers. "Why the change in heart?"

Meagan smiles tightly through her answer. "Seeing it on the screen made me realize I was too hasty in my rejection of your offer."

Gary rubs his neatly trimmed stubble. "The ticket is on call for me at the station. Be there 30 minutes before launch. That okay?"

"Perfect."

The whizzing of the text makes Liz sigh as it enters the cloud or wherever texts go. She's sitting at the harbor with her scooter, enjoying the sheen of the water. It is the complete opposite of home, which is probably why she likes it so much.

Her cell dings with the reply to her text.

C: I KNOW BUT THE TIMING ISN'T RIGHT

L: WHEN WILL IT BE?

C: ...

C: I DON'T KNOW

Liz sighs. This is not how she pictured her evening to go.

L: OK

The text is mid-send when a gust of wind nearly knocks her phone out of her hand. A blur of red and blue splits the surface of the water then does a 90-degree upward turn to the sky. With each passing second, Liz steps farther and farther from her scooter toward the dock's edge and Supergirl rises higher and higher; she throws something into the air. The explosion shocks Liz back. Her chest constricts tighter and tighter as she watches Supergirl fall to the sea, unable to do anything to help.

 **The Next Day…**

It is another gorgeous day in National City. Noonan's isn't too busy this afternoon and is filled with the sun's warm light. "Not bad," Logan says after a taste of his oolong tea. "How are those interns of yours? Failing or flying?" he asks between blowing on the tea and drinking it.

Kenneth, a curly-haired brunet man with round glasses, smiles. "Both. We've got a few promising candidates, whose names I'm not giving. The last thing Kord Industries needs is Lord Tech stealing potential game changers."

"Technically, you stole them from us."

"True." Logan laughs. "So you excited for tonight?"

"For a high speed train ride? Sure."

Kenneth jerks back. "What's with the nonchalance? You do remember you were the kid that built an exact replica of the Metropolis railway in his basement…when you were twelve…with Legos. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm not twelve anymore, Ken."

"Keep telling yourself that. Thanks for the invite, by the way."

"You're welcome. Mallory didn't want to come and Meagan hasn't answered all day _or_ yesterday."

"She's a busy woman. Someone's got to keep up on the gossip." Kenneth puts on a façade of offence. "Glad to know I'm your first choice in all this, by the way."

"Fourth, technically. Jeanne's out of state on a CatCo thing."

Kenneth makes a fist and taps his chest. "Warm and fuzzies, bro. Warm. _And._ Fuzzies." Logan hides a smile in his tea. "As much as I'm enjoying this lunch you're paying for, what's going on? You have that constipated concentrated look on your face."

Logan sighs and sets his cup down. "I'm at a crossroads."

"We talkin' emotionally, professionally, supernaturally?"

"Yes to the first two." Logan takes in a breath and lets it out with a groan. "Someone offered me a job."

"This from inside Lord Tech or outside?"

"Outside?"

Ken had picked up his cup of tea but stops for a moment. "It wasn't Kord, was it?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Can't say."

"Can't, as in won't? Or can't, as in not allowed?" When Logan doesn't look up, Kenneth gets his answer. "I see. Does it pay more?" Logan nods. "Is it in your field?" He nods again. "Does it appealed to you?"

"You have no idea."

"Then what's the problem?"

Logan rubs at the six-o-clock shadow he's had for the past couple days. "It's in Gotham."

Kenneth taps his cup then says, "Wayne Enterprises?" Logan rubs the corner of his forehead but nods. "Of course. It makes sense. How long do you have?"

"They're giving me three weeks."

"Three!" Kenneth clears his throat then lowers his voice. "They must want you badly if they're giving you that much time." He sits up straight and flips the menu on the bar counter over. "Wow. Three weeks." He glances at his watch and makes a face. "Let's each lunch fast. We'll talk more tonight. Okay, man?" Logan nods as his friend pats him on the back. "What do you want to get? Other than tea?"

"I have to head to the bathroom. I'll pick when I get back."

He's on his way back when he spots Kenneth chatting with some guy in a plaid shirt and a man bun; he looks familiar. He also sees Kara at the bar with a takeout order. She's speaking with a brunette woman who is also familiar. He can't see what the brunette is saying but he can catch pieces of Kara's side of the conversation.

"I get that." The brunette's reply causes a shift in Kara's demeanor. "Right, right. Um…" Logan misses what Kara says then, something about milk. Oh, her milkshakes. "…get going." Kara walks away when the brunette calls out to her.

"Hey, Kara. Can I ask you a question? It's awkward and I kind of don't want hear the answer…" The sound of the woman's voice dies down as the conversation moves to the sugar and cream station.

"What? No, no. He just moved here." Logan misses what the brunette says and can't really tell what Kara lets out, but he can tell she doesn't want to be talking with the woman anymore. Logan moves closer as he sees Kara let out a laugh through her lips. The brunette, who Logan notices is much shorter than Kara, even in heals, steps around Kara. It hadn't occurred to Logan how tall Kara is compared to most women.

"…thinks my work…but he's wrong…I prioritized work because he prioritized him." Kara's demeanor changes for the third time during her talk with this woman. It went from friendly, to strained, to awkward, to almost sympathetic "...took off the moment Superman called. And I couldn't complain because of course they're off saving people's lives…this hero wears a skirt, how am I ever gonna compete with her?"

"Hm." Logan hears the hum before he realizes he released it. Kara leaves followed by the woman. He thinks over their words then shoots off a text, WE NEED TO TALK.

"Who were those ladies you were lip-reading?" Kenneth asks after Logan takes his seat.

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

Kenneth clears his throat. "We'll talk on the train."

"Agreed. I think I want the salmon."

 **The Night Ethan Knox Hijacks the Train…**

Meagan rubs circles on her temples with one hand and clacks her fingernails against the table with the other. Gary is chatting with a dyed blonde-job who is wearing far too much cleavage. To Gary's credit though, his eyes haven't wavered from the woman's face. Also to his credit, they were discussing the implications of Maxwell Lord's tram before he began to drone on about the new iPhone. The minute he went into tech talk was the minute the woman's eyes became glassy from disinterest. "I'm going to walk around and get fluff from the passengers. Why don't you go and find Maxwell Lord? I'm sure he'll have lots to say about his achievement today."

"Great idea."

Meagan shoos the blonde away with a, "Nice to meet you," between gritted teeth. The reporters head to different parts of the train, Gary to the front and Meagan to the rear. She is finishing an interview with a business man from Ivy Town when she spots a familiar face.

"Ken?" Kenneth pushes out of his chair and abandons his companion.

"Meagan. I didn't know you were here."

"I came for work. Why are you here?" She puts a hand on her hip. "I didn't realize anyone from Kord industries was invited to this event."

Kenneth physically mirrors her body language. "Logan invited me because you weren't answering your phone."

"I wasn't answering my phone because of work."

Kenneth crosses his arms and stares down Meagan. The minute he sucks in air between his teeth is the minute she knows he's pinged on her lie. "BS."

"Speaking of BS," Meagan tilts her head to get a better look at Kenneth's friend, "what lies have _you_ been feeding tonight."

"That's none of your business."

"You're married you jack-"

"Enough." The two stop to face Logan who is standing behind Kenneth with crossed arms. "What is going on here?"

" _I'm_ going to head back to my seat."

"Good idea, Fabio."

"Ken, stay. Meagan," Logan sighs, "we need to talk."

"As I was saying," Kenneth adjusts his jacket, "I'll be heading back to my seat. Happy, conversing." Meagan clicks her nails together and makes an irritated face, but it doesn't falter Logan's anger.

"Fine," she says in defeat. "We're long overdue for a talk, anyway." The two sit in booth in a corner of the train car. "What would you like to discuss?" A heavy weight pulls at her chest and it constricts with anxiety?

"You've been acting weird around me lately and sometimes avoiding me. _Don't_ argue with me." Meagan closes her mouth. "Now, I've been giving it a lot of thought, so I have to ask, does this have something to do with Mallory?"

Meagan taps her fingers on the arm of the seat then purses her lips as she lets out a breath through her nose. "I don't know."

"Bullcrap. Try again."

Meagan's face scrunches in irritation before she pushes the words out. "Maybe. I met her a day or so ago. Perfectly, pleasant to be fair. Rather young, in my opinion, but sweet."

"You don't like her."

"What's not to like? PETA girl will save the world someday. Bravo for her."

"Her name is Mallory. Want to repeat it with me?"

"No need to be condescending, Logan."

"No need to be evasive, Meagan." A beat passes "Or is there?" When she doesn't meet his eyes, Logan leans forward on his knees. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Meagan swallows a lump in her throat. "I don't-" The doors near the front of the train open and a rush of people led by Maxwell Lord and a young curly haired, brunet boy. "That's Carter Grant, Cat's son," Meagan says as she and Logan stand.

"Move to the back, ladies and gentlemen," Maxwell says in a calm yet somehow still condescending voice. "There's an emergency up front."

"Carter!" The boy stops and blinks at Meagan; he doesn't recognize her. She watches him turn from a little boy to confident young man when he pulls his shoulders back.

"Supergirl needs my help. Please follow me to the back of the train."

Logan groans as Kenneth places an icepack to his head. "I can't believe you fainted." He lets out another groan. Logan and Meagan are sitting on the back of an ambulance where the former is being checked for injuries. Kenneth is leaning against the vehicle shaking his head in amusement. Cops are littered everywhere getting people's statements about what happened. Gary's in the midst of it getting pictures and blurbs left and right. "Shouldn't you be out there?" He says to Meagan.

"I will. I need to make sure my friend is okay." Logan groans again. "Might take a while."

"He'd be all right if he hadn't smacked his head on the railing of the station's stairwell." Kenneth and Meagan step away as a paramedic checks over Logan. "It wasn't a hookup."

"What?"

"That guy. He wasn't a hookup. He's my," Kenneth takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "accountability partner."

"You're what?"

"He's someone who keeps me on the straight and narrow. I ran into him at Noonan's. He said he was going to be on the train. I asked if we could talk about some things. Logan knows all about it." A heavy pause hangs in the air before Kenneth continues. "I don't want to hurt her anymore, Meagan. I can't keep doing that to her. And I can't keep hurting myself either."

Meagan smiles and gently pats him on the arm. "I'm sorry for what I said. I've been in a bad mood the past few days. I took it out on you." It's clear the paramedic is done with Logan as she sends him on his way.

"I accept that apology. And you're forgiven. Oh, crap. I have to call, Eva. I'm such a bad husband."

"I am fairly certain forgetting to call your wife is the _least_ of your sins." Kenneth glares at Meagan then jogs away.

"Where's he going?"

"Home." Logan takes a pause and smiles as he watches his friend go.

"Good." They stare into the chaos. "Mallory and I had a chat before I got here." Meagan's eyes pull away Gary who is kneeling to speak with a child.

"And?"

Logan grimaces when he moves and presses the icepack harder on his head. "And we laid everything out. We have a lot more to discuss, but it's a start."

"You really like her, don't you?"

Logan reaches out for Meagan's shoulder, stops for a moment then gently touches it. "Yeah, I do. She's closer to Liz's age than mine, but she's smart and passionate and _com_ passionate. And not the girl we met all those years ago. She's grown. And I want us to work."

Meagan crosses her arms then turns her head to fully face Logan. "I'm sorry for being bitchy these past few days."

"Days?"

"Don't interrupt." Logan smirks at Meagan's scowl. "That was unfair to you, and I'm sorry."

"Hm." Logan removes his hand and takes Meagan's. "You know, I heard something today that made me think. Other than Kenneth, you're my best-friend, Meagan. No one can compete with that." Meagan squeezes the hand on her shoulder then releases it when she sees Supergirl approach them.

"How are the two of you?"

"We're good," Logan groans, which makes Meagan smile. "Well, _I_ am. Logan is a little worse for wear. I heard what happened to Ethan Knox." Supergirl puts her hand on her hips as her head falls. "I'm sorry." Meagan steps closer. "I'm going to say something to you that's been said time and time again in various times, 'You can't save everyone'."

When Supergirl stops looking at her feet and looks Meagan in the eyes, the latter catches the sight of a scar by her left eyebrow. She briefly wonders if the Girl of Steel got it on her planet before Earth's yellow sun gave her the power of invulnerability.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Meagan." Supergirl's attention is called elsewhere as black vans come onto the scene. "I have to go. I hope you feel better soon," she says to Logan.

"Thank you." He lets out another groan while Supergirl walks away. "That was cool."

"What was?"

"Supergirl knows your name."

Meagan's brow briefly furrows as she gives a half smile. "Apparently she does."

 **The Morning of Cat Grants Return to National City…**

Meagan frowns. 'MAXWELL LORD RESPONDS' is the title of the newscast being played out on her laptop.

 _"…and we bring you Maxwell Lord's response to the incident._

 _"Yes, the bomber did work for my company and we fired him. But we never anticipated he would react this way. I try to build in fail safes for every situation, but in the end you can't control people. And I,"_ Lord pauses for composure, _"take full responsibility for that."_

Meagan crosses her arms as she watches the news report continue. She had been working on the detailed article about the Lord train hijacking but took the time to re-watch this morning's report. She makes a face then leans back enough to see Kara come into Noonan's, lost in her own world.

"Macchiato for your thought?" she asks the blonde when she's close enough.

Kara sees Meagan and smiles half-heartedly at her. "Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"I thought I could hear cogs turning. If I'm not overstepping, what has you so distracted?"

Kara glances around before sliding onto the stool next to Meagan. "How well do you know Maxwell Lord?"

"Personally? Not at all. Intellectually? I've been keeping tabs on him ever since Logan was hired."

Kara's face turns from perplexed to genuinely concerned in less than a second. "How is Logan?"

"He took off work today, but odds are he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That train hijacking must've shaken him up."

"More like he hurt himself from fainting. There's a reason he didn't become a soldier like his father."

"Well, I hope he feels better."

"He will. And how are you?" Meagan wiggles in her seat and gives an ornery smile. "Don't tell me you're here because Cat Grant decided to sack you."

"W-What? No. _Nooo_. I'm-I am _not_ fired…somehow." Meagan chuckles at the flustered girl. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I know Cat was out of town these past couple days. I _also_ know a certain Carter Grant was on Lord's train and _you_ were nowhere to be found."

Kara deflates. "Oh."

"Cat must _really_ like you if you're still around. Or she was in an exceptionally good mood this morning."

"People underestimate Ms. Grant."

"I bet they do."

Kara slips off the stool. "I have to go."

"Aren't you going to get a coffee or something?"

Kara does that thing where she thinly smiles and bows slightly. "Right. That's why I'm here."

"One would think." Meagan chuckles at Kara when she adjusts her glasses then notices a scar by her left eyebrow. The young girl orders a spiced pumpkin latte with extra foam and cinnamon on top then gives a small wave as she leaves. "Hm," is the sound Meagan makes as she thinks about another blonde with a similar scar.

 **The Supergirl season 2 premiere was amazing! I look forward to the interactions between Kara and Lena Luthor. And Kara and Clark are so sweet together. Also, Eve** _ **Tessmacher**_ **? Yes, please!**

 **Episode 4 made me realize how much I miss Cat. I'm liking the interaction between Lena and Kara. I'm curious to see what's going on in that Luthor's mind.**

 **Also, I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter. There's a bit of planning I have to do. Not sure if I want to go the direction I had planned for some of these characters or switch it now that we know what we know in the show's canon. I don't know. We'll see.**


	6. Episode 5 - Livewire

**Gonna say this right now, this is a bit of a fluff chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Three Days Before Thanksgiving…**

" _This is Leslie Willis coming to you_ _ **alive**_ _and_ _ **wired**_ _from CatCo plaza. The week of Thanksgiving, which means…it is time for my annual list of things I am_ _ **not**_ _grateful for. And this year's list is only one item, Supergirl. The blue and red abscessed tooth in the otherwise gleaming smile that is National City. How much to I despise, I mean_ _ **loath**_ _her whole 'look at me, I'm adorkable' thing. And that hideous rejected from the Olympics figure skating outfit she wears. I mean, a skirt and tights, please. Seems like overkill, especially since_ _ **no one**_ _is trying to get in there. And who would that be? You know, who is hombre enough to puncture the chastity belt of steel? Or is what's required a softer touch? I mean, she does kinda give off a Sapphic vibe with that big ol' butch-esque chest plate. I mean, how does it even work with an alien? I mean, is everything the same down there? Or are we talking tentacles? I mean, maybe it's time for a break or a makeover…"_

"Turn. That. Off." Everyone in the break room freezes. Behind them, standing tall with crossed arms, is Meagan who looks ready to burn holes in the radio.

"Nothing wrong with a little radio, Ar-" The reporter is silenced with one raise of her eyebrow. "Turning off now." The woman and most of the people scuttle off to their respective offices and stations.

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

Meagan rolls her eyes. "Gary, I don't have time for…" The man standing there looks exactly like Gary, but doesn't. Not in his sharp suit and clean shaven face. "Gary?"

"Gary's my twin brother. I'm meeting him for lunch." The man steps forward and motions to shake Meagan's hand. "I'm Frederick, Fred for short."

"Nice to meet you, Frederick." She shakes his hand. "Gary, most likely, is in his cubicle. I can walk you there, if you would like."

"That's not necessary, I know where it is. Maybe another time…" Frederick's grip tightens as he leans in towards Meagan with raised eyebrows, a motion that lets her know he needs her to fill in the blanks.

"Meagan," she says slowly as she gets a large whiff of his cologne. It's not heavy and smells like a mixture of flowers.

"Meagan." He releases her hand. "Maybe I'll see you around this holiday."

"Maybe." Meagan catches herself smiling in the reflection of the break room's mirror and clears her throat before leaving it.

 **Two Day Before Thanksgiving…**

"Did you catch Live and Wired yesterday?"

Logan's nose and mouth scrunch up in disgust. "One of my coworkers had it blaring from his desk. How can you _listen_ to her?"

"She's part of CatCo. We'll see how long that lasts though." Jeanne grips her umbrella tightly when lightning cuts across the night sky followed by a crack of thunder.

"That's ominous."

"It's not like they can fire her. But she got chewed out by Ms. Grant this morning."

Logan steers Jeanne around a group of chatty university students. "How do you know that?" Jeanne taps her nose. "Right. The one who knows," he copies her, "everything."

"Not everything."

"Really? Has something _finally_ escaped your keen eye?"

"As a matter fact, yes. You and Meagan, for instance."

"Not again."

"I like Mallory," Jeanne transfers her umbrella from one hand to the other, "don't get me wrong. And the age difference is tolerable. But you and Meagan have known each other for over fifteen years. And I'm not saying guys and girls can't be friends, because they can. I'm just trying to understand why or how the two of you have simply remained friends."

Logan slumps and says with exasperation, "Jeanne."

She raises her hands in surrender. "I know. I _know_." The two pass Noonan's. Logan motions to ask if she wants to go in but Jeanne shakes her head. "Mallory coming over for Thanksgiving?"

"I invited her, so yes."

Jeanne makes a face. "I'll go out tomorrow and get that tofurkey she likes. What about Kenneth?"

"Him and Eva are headed to her parents. Ken's mom is still in Rio with her new husband."

"And Meagan?"

"She'll be there at seven."

Jeanne smiles. "There for the food, but not for the prep. Not surprised. Just let her know I want that special bottle of Scotch she owes me after I beat her at chess."

"I will." Above them, the storm rages on worse than before. The Cat-copter is flying through the storm with its two passengers when lighting strikes the tail, causing the helicopter to spin out of control. Logan grabs Jeanne and pulls her to himself.

People are crying out and a voice amongst them says, "Everybody get off the street and the sidewalk! Get inside!"

Logan yanks Jeanne with her but she resists. "Come on!"

She pulls out of his grip. "Look!" Supergirl is speeding upward to the helicopter. A piece of it breaks off and nearly hits her. The remnant of persons still on the street scream when the metal bangs against the concrete. A man has fallen out of the helicopter. Logan flinches when a woman next to Jeanne screams again, but thankfully Supergirl catches him and drops him off two stores down in front of a fabric shop. Men and women still on the sidewalk watch in awe or film this save and her take off once the man is settled.

The flying machine of death is still spinning closer and closer. It's only a few feet from a building when it stops. Some people cheer while others watch in quiet wonder at the event in the sky. The crowd flinches back and some shout when Supergirl is hit with lightning. The helicopter falls a few feet but then slowly descends until safely on the ground.

"Logan, that's the Cat-copter." Supergirl plants her feet then gingerly reaches in to pull an unconscious woman out.

"And I'm guessing _that_ is Leslie Willis." Supergirl cradles the woman in her arms then floats into the sky before soaring towards, most likely, a hospital.

"Is or was?"

 **NOTE: This has nothing to do with the story, but when I re-watched this scene I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Melissa looked in it. She's always beautiful, but the lighting just revealed a little extra something. It was almost ethereal in some ways. Very much like she did with that fire scene in 2x04.**

 **Day Before Thanksgiving...**

"She just, it was _amazing_."

"Is Leslie Willis okay?"

"I mean," Jeanne pops a doughnut hole in her mouth, "she's in a coma, so no." Meagan makes a face at Jeanne's lack of manners.

"Delightful." Meagan, Jeanne, and Logan are sitting in the Beanery playing chess and eating breakfast sweets except Meagan who has a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries in it.

"Why are we at the Beanery again?"

"Because we haven't seen Liz in a while and I promised her we'd visit," replies Meagan.

"Well next time, let's just all go out instead of eating sub-par food."

"Jeanne," Logan cautions his sister while staring at the chess board. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice. It's Meagan who's usually Miss Claws Out and Teeth Bared." Meagan replies to the comment with a particularly toothy grin.

"Hey you three. How are you today?" They smile at Liz who has come around the partition in the middle of the Beanery.

"Fine," Logan says with an excited smile as he moves a bishop across the board. "Checkmate."

"What?" Jeanne leans over the board and looks closely at it. "He's right." She thuds the back of her right hand against Meagan's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" Meagan shoos her away.

"I'm fine. A smidge distracted, that's all." She sighs as she looks at her watch. "I have to go anyway. These lightning storms have put the city on edge. The mayor is giving a talk about precautions and preparation in case of a major power outage. I get to cover it." She drops a $20 bill on the table and leaves with a small wave.

"Is she okay?" asks Liz as she cleans up the plates Meagan left behind.

"Not sure," replies Logan.

"Really? You of all people, aren't sure?" Logan gives his sister a look before closing down the chess board and reaching for his coat off the back of the chair.

"I'll see you tonight, sis."

"See ya." Logan grabs the board and his umbrella before stepping out into the rain.

"Where are you off to?" Liz asks as she collects the rest of the dishes. "Back to CatCo?"

Jeanne slips her purse's strap over her shoulder and crosses her arms. "Not really. I'm off to see Leslie Willis. I didn't know the woman but I feel like I should go and see her."

Liz wraps her arms around the tray. "That's nice of you. I get off work soon. Took the extra-early shift. I could go with you, if you want."

Jeanne smiles warmly. "I'd like that."

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Jeanne signs in on the visitors' sheet and Liz right after.

"Nothing, really. Jhessi and Julz want to do something called 'Friendsgiving' but I'm not too keen on it."

"What about family?" The girls walk side by side down the stark white walls of the hospital. No matter how you decorate or what colors you use, a hospital still feels and smells like a hospital.

"I don't have any."

Jeanne grasps Liz's arm and stops. "What?"

"My, um, parents were killed a long time ago. I don't really have family anywhere else."

"No cousins, no aunts, no weird uncles who live as hermits in the woods?"

Liz gives a bemused smile then shakes her head. "No. I'm all that's left."

"I'm so…" Jeanne's voice cracks. Her fingers flex around the strap of her purse before she grabs Liz by the shoulders and pulls her into a hug. She's a couple inches taller, due to her heels, but that doesn't stop her from wrapping her arms around the auburn haired girl. "I'm so, so sorry."

Liz is frozen in the hug. Her hands flex in the air and she blinks in surprise before setting her hands on Jeanne's back. Eventually, she relaxes in the touch and rests her chin on Jeanne's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispers. The hug goes on for a few seconds longer before Jeanne pulls away.

"Sorry, sorry," she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

Liz places a hand on her left shoulder and squeezes it in comfort. "Never apologize for being empathetic. It's quite the gift you have."

"I'm usually not so-" The lights flicker above their heads. "Let's go see Leslie before the storm gets worse."

"Good idea." They walk down the hall and turn right. As they approach the room, they see the door is wide open. But when they get to it, all that's in there is a bed with crumpled sheets and a room filled with flowers. "Isn't this her room?" Jeanne nods. "Then where is she?"

 **Thanksgiving Day…**

"How does it feel to suck on so many levels," says Jeanne as she motions down the multi-level chessboard. She links her fingers and leans back to smile proudly at a sulking Meagan. "I expect another bottle of Scotch next year."

Meagan gets up from the couch. "I'm going to the kitchen to get a refill and to make sure Logan hasn't burnt the turkey."

"Good idea."

Liz suppresses a giggle behind her mouth as Meagan leaves the living room. "Okay. My turn." Meagan stops right after she turns the corner in shock to see Logan and Mallory kissing. She blinks out of it and then quickly grabs a bottle of red wine off a nearby china hutch.

Jeanne rubs her hands together quickly and resets the board. "Prepare to have your butt handed to you…" She takes a pause and frowns. "What _is_ your last name?" she asks Liz.

"That's on a need to know basis."

"I see. Well," she taps on the board, "if I win, I get your last name and you can take me out to lunch three times at Noonan's this month."

"And if I win, Meagan doesn't have to get you that alcohol next year."

"I'm completely fine with that wager," says Meagan as she sits on the edge of the couch and puts the bottle on the coffee table.

"Nuh-uh," Jeanne says with a wave of her right finger. "No using this game to negate your wagers. And I thought you were staying in the kitchen."

"That's not a rule, Jeanne. If Liz wants to use her win to save me, then so be it."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she makes you owe me _two_ bottles next year." Meagan narrows her eyes but says nothing.

Jeanne stares at the board with her mouth hanging open. Liz and Meagan sit across from her with a triumphant smile on the former's lips and a smug one on the latter's. "How? _How_ did you beat me?"

"Aw, poor Jeannie. Did we underestimate our opponent?" Jeanne glowers at Meagan at the use of the condescending baby voice.

"I had this game in the bag. Then miss," she waves her hand at Liz, "mind reader here beats me at the last second."

Liz's smile falters for a millisecond before she stands up. "Shows you right for taking wagers to begin with."

When Liz goes into the kitchen, Jeanne leans across the coffee table and whispers at Meagan, "I _swear_ I had her."

"Don't swear, dear, it's unbecoming. And I'm sure you did."

"Oh, wipe that smug smile off your face."

" _Many families in National City are celebrating this Thanksgiving_ _ **without**_ _electricity as the series of inexplicable blackouts cripple the city, leaving people without power and with a_ _ **growing**_ _sense of fear."_

The group of them watch the Channel 3 newscast titled, BLACKOUTS PERSIST CITYWIDE on Logan's phone. "Thank goodness for data," he says. Mallory leans into him while they're on the couch, which causes Meagan to roll her eyes and huff into the kitchen. Liz goes to follow but Jeanne stops her with a grasp on her arm and a single shake of the head. She follows Meagan instead who is at the kitchen island cutting herself a piece of pie.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Chocolate pecan pie."

"Sounds delicious."

"Kara seems to think so. I mentioned I was making it for Thanksgiving and she got this wide-eyed look of excitement on her face. That is one strange girl."

"I've vaguely known Kara for almost two years. She's quiet, yes, and tends to keep to herself." Jeanne pauses at the counter and taps it a couple times. "In fact, the only friend she's ever had is Winn and now James. She's come out of her shell quite a bit recently. More talkative with coworkers than usual. Huh." When Jeanne sees Meagan watching her with raised expectant eyebrows, she clears her throat. "Kara's nice. That look you gave to the love bird on the couch though, not so much."

"I'm trying, Jeanne."

"No you're not. If you were trying, you'd still be in that room. Girl…" Jeanne looks behind her and steps back to see the couple still on the couch and Liz sitting on the love seat chatting away. "You had fifteen years," she says with a lowered voice, "to make a move on my brother. Why now? He's dated before and you never batted an eyelash. So why now?" Meagan sighs and slumps against the counter. "Don't slump, dear, it's unbecoming."

The older woman stands up straight and places both hands on the counter. "I don't know. I've dated, he's dated. I was even engaged but you know how that ended. I don't understand why now."

"You want some advice."

"Not from you."

"I-" Jeanne lets out an irritated breath through her nose. "I think being away for two years changed you."

"I've been out of country before."

"True, but not for two years. When you're away from everything and everyone you know, you get lonely." She steps around the counter to Meagan's right. "I know you said you came back for professional reasons, but was that all?"

Meagan taps her fingers against the stone counter. "Gary, a coworker of mine, has a twin brother named Frederick. I gave him my number, something you know I _never_ do. He said he would call."

"Did he?"

"He did." Meagan tilts her head up and looks at Jeanne. "Left a message on my voicemail. He wants to get together next week. Apparently, he's moving to National City to be closer to Gary and will be in town next week to set up an apartment before the big move."

"Nice."

"It is." Jeanne frowns at the trepidation across Meagan's face then puts a hand of comfort on Meagan's right one.

"It's just a date, Meagan."

"I haven't been on a date in five years. Not since Arnold-" Jeanne squeezes Meagan's hand when her voice cracks.

"I know. But he's gone, Meg. I'm no grief expert but maybe it's time. Time to move on and find someone else." After a beat of silence, Meagan clears her throat and slips her hand out from underneath Jeanne's.

"Enough of this sappy reminiscing. Let's have our pie and eat it too."

"Right on, Marie Antoinette."

"You know," Meagan says with a wave of the knife before slicing into the pie. "Marie Antoinette actually never said that."

"I know, I know, I know. And Napoleon Bonaparte was actually 5'6". Myths abound. Now gimme a piece of that pie."

"Did someone say pie?"

Jeanne groans and waves Logan in. "Yes, we have pie." Logan excitedly shuffles into the kitchen with Mallory and Liz at his tail.

"I thought you were vegan?" Mallory is affronted by Jeanne's question.

"I'm vegetarian."

"Who cares?" says Logan. "It's chocolate pecan pie."

"Best pie in the galaxy."

Logan chuckles softly as he takes a slice. "Who said that?"

"Kara."

"Strange girl," he says with a mouthful of pie.

"Yeah," Meagan says as she stares into the nearly empty pie pan. "I suppose so."

 **Day After Thanksgiving…**

" _National City, this is Cat Grant broadcasting live from CatCo Plaza, which despite a vicious attack yesterday is still open for business. This message is for the person_ _ **behind**_ _that attack. Leslie, if you're hearing this, your grudge is with me not National City. So, let's not see if we can't_ _ **come**_ _to an agreement. Let's meet,"_ Cat takes a dramatic pause then speaks in a softer tone, _"where it all began, as they say. I'm not one to look back, but it just feels_ _ **right**_ _this time."_

The clocks are blinking from the power outage but Meagan can see on her phone it's not even 6 am yet. She's sitting on the window sill and looking out at the darkened city with a steaming mug.

"I should have gone back to my apartment."

"And miss the sleepover?" Logan shuffles over to her with his own cup of warmth wearing blue silken pajamas. "You didn't sleep, did you?" Meagan shakes her head. "A lot on your mind?"

"More or less. Did you hear the broadcast this morning?"

"From CatCo?" He nods. "Woke up to it. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. I'm sure whatever it means, Cat Grant has it handled."

"Let's hope so." Meagan smiles as the sky turn a deep blue and purple, warning of the sun peaking over the Earth's horizon. "Let me get breakfast started." He's halfway turned from her when she calls out to him.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Will you," she lets out a breath, "will you sit with me? Until at least the sun comes up." Logan smiles as he rubs his morning beard scruff.

"I'd love to." He chooses a lounge chair and pulls it over to the window. Meagan and he sit in comfortable silence as the sun finishes its hello.

Her thumb hovers over the name 'Frederick' on her phone. "This is ridiculous." Meagan taps the contact and waits.

The phone rings twice before a faint masculine, _"Hello,_ " answer on the other end.

"Good Morning."

" _Meagan. I didn't think you were going to call."_

"If we're being honest, neither did I…think _you_ would call, that is."

" _Of course. Well-dressed good-looking guy gets a lovely woman's number then he_ _ **must**_ _be a cad and do nothing with it."_

"I don't know if I would use the word 'cad' but you have a point."

Frederick's laugh vibrates through the speaker. _"Well now that we've barely established me not being a cad, I'm assuming this is about the date next week."_

"Yes, I wish to take you up on it."

" _How formal. Do you have an idea where you want to go?"_

"That's polite of you to ask."

" _Not entirely. I don't know the city that well."_

Meagan smiles and uses her laptop to search for good restaurants. "I know a few but I'm looking up a few more. You can live in a city nearly your whole life and still miss some of its hidden treasure."

" _Very true_ _ **and**_ _poetic. What've you found?"_

"Let's see…"

 **I find it interesting that Kara kept saying 'foster mom' this episode while saying 'sister' about Alex. I know part of it was a plot device so Kara and Cat could have a heart-to-heart after the former revealed her parents were killed in a 'fire'. But it also shows that since Kara was very close with her mother and father, she would never call Jeremy and Eliza 'Dad' and 'Mom'. But Kara was an only child with nothing but an infant cousin. She never had a sibling, so it would make sense she would easily accept Alex as a sister because there was never someone in that position to begin with.**

 **FYI: Totally miss Cat, like A LOT. And I miss Noonan's too. I haven't seen it at all this season. I wonder if it was a special set only in California.**

 **Writing will continue steadily, though updates might be slower due to editing. Again, should be all done by end of November/beginning of December.**


	7. Episode 6 - Red-Faced

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Someone made a comment and I knew I had to get my butt in gear and post this.**

* * *

ROAD RAGE. Meagan frowns at the title of the newscast that morning. _"Supergirl scares young children at a local school, road rage and superpowers…"_

"You know if she hadn't intervened, those children would have been dead."

"I know."

"… _while inflicting her own punishment."_ Meagan turns away from the television with a huff and Gary follows.

"How was your date with my brother?" Meagan stops and blinks at Gary. "What? You think he doesn't tell me things? He tells me things." She continues to walk. "Just not everything, which is why I'm asking."

"It went fine. It went well."

"Your just repeated yourself."

"I wanted to make sure you understand. Who knows how many soccer balls to the head you've taken?"

"I was a rugby player and wrestler." Meagan stops and gives Gary a onceover.

"Of course," she says before she continues walking.

"Frederick was more into non-contact sports like tennis and swimming. We both fenced though. To be honest, I never knew-"

"Gary! What is your point in all of this jabbering?"

"The point is, since you're dating my brother we should get to know each other better. Form a friendship." Meagan narrows her eyes. "Of sorts."

"I'll mull it over."

"You'll mull it..." Gary take a breath in but stops midway. "Is that where the word 'mullet' came from?"

"Oh, my goodness," says Meagan then walks away.

 **Noonan's that Morning…**

 _"I'm just glad these two men were only in the hospital and not the morgue. We're_ _ **all**_ _so worried about police brutality, maybe we ought to put a body cam on Supergirl."_

Liz pushes at her cake with the tip of her fork. Jeanne watches with a crinkled expression at her friend's behavior. "I'm glad you're enjoying your cake." Her eyes flick up in confusion at Jeanne's comment before realization hits.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"Not entirely. With Thanksgiving over and Christmas on its way, I've been feeling lonelier than usual."

"Because of the family thing."

"Yeah." Liz digs into the cake with the side of her fork and takes a bite.

Jeanne reaches out and places her hand on Liz's. "Hey, you got me if that's any consolation prize." Liz places her free hand over Jeanne's.

"It's more than a consolation prize." Over Liz's left shoulder, Jeanne sees Lucy approach Kara, who had just walked in, and chat with her for a moment. Liz catches what Jeanne is doing and watches with her. "How's that been going?

"What? The whole, 'Kara and James' thing?" Liz hums out a yes. "Hard to say." Kara takes a tentative step towards the front of the cafe then see James stand from the other side of the partition. "Slow burn would be the word I'd use."

Liz turns to Jeanne with a scrunched-up nose. "Slow burn?"

"You know," Jeanne says with a wave of her hand, "Slow burn."

"Hello, ladies." A brunet gentleman in a grey shirt greets them with a smile. "My name is Tommy Monaghan, I'm one of the owners of Noonan's. Wanted to check on you to see how everything's going."

"Everything is wonderful," replies Jeanne. "You must be the guy who bought this place."

"I'm one of 'em. Noonan's is a great place. I was sad to hear it was closing. So, my business partner and I decided to take on this venture."

"And is everything working out like you hoped?"

"Beyond that. I'll be around if you need anything. Don't be afraid to reach out.

"We won't. Thank you." After the man walks away, Jeanne finishes her train of thought. "Anyway, James and this woman—you saw her—Lucy are dating, which seems okay. I'm not sure. There are some weird vibes coming off between the three of them. Or at least between Jimmy and Lucy and Jimmy and Kara. Lucy and Kara seem friendly. But how could you not be?" Jeanne smirks into her coffee mug. "Speaking of friendly, how's Jaime?"

Liz tries to hide a wide smile behind the piece of cake she is bringing to her mouth. She's also become a lovely shade of pink. "He's fine. _We're_ fine."

"So, there _is_ a 'we'? Good to know. When am I going to officially meet him?"

"Soon, maybe. He's been transferred to a new project in his internship and it has him working on it during every waking hour. The moment he has free time I will let you know."

"Good." Jeanne clears her throat. "Now, tell me about this promotion at work."

 **Kord Industries that Evening…**

Jaime and Ryan Choi have their heads tilted to the left as they stare at the silvery metallic box in front of them. Ryan flicks his eyes over to Jaime, then to the box, and then to Jaime again. "Reyes? My neck is starting to hurt."

Jaime jumps. "Yeah, yeah." He rubs the right side of his neck then moves to the other side of the box where Ryan is standing.

"I was wondering when you two idiots would move." A cute blonde girl dressed in a blue pantsuit is leaning against the wall a good 30 feet from them.

"Hey Bette," Ryan says with a gigantic, toothy grin.

Bette silently giggles. "Hi, Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm-I'm good."

"Glad to hear. What about you, Reyes?"

Jaime shrugs in reply, keeping his eyes on the box. "I'm okay, Kane. How was that chat with your cousin?"

"She's alright. Talked about our day. Apparently," Bette slides next to Ryan who stiffens some, "she met someone. A cop from the mid-west, or was it the mid-east?"

"That sounds nice." Bette's brow furrows as she curls her bottom lip in and bites down slightly on it. When she raises an eyebrow at Ryan, he simply shrugs and mouths, 'all morning'.

"Reyes, look at me." Jaime doesn't move. "Jaime, look at me please." He shifts but instead of moving towards Bette, he steps towards the box and begins to reach out to it. "Jaime!" He snaps out of it and stumbles back. Bette steps behind him and stabilizes him. "Are you okay?"

He nods just about as quickly as he blinks. "Fine, fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asks Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan doesn't look convinced as he and Bette share a look of concern. Suddenly, Ryan stops slouching, which causes Bette and Jaime to see what he's looking at. Ted Kord and a tall dark-haired man with a large nose are walking towards them and laughing.

"Mr. Kord." Ted pauses in his steps when he notices the three young adults.

"Jaime, Ryan. I'd like to introduce you to an old colleague of mine, T.O. Morrow."

"Dr. Morrow. I've read up on your research," says Ryan as he takes the visiting scientist's hand. "It's an honor."

"Thank you," Dr. Morrows says with soft British accent. "I appreciate your kind words." Mr. Kord pats his friend on the shoulder.

"This is Ryan Choi," he motions to him with his free hand, "one of my most promising candidates. The other gentleman here is Jaime Reyes, a wiz with biomechanical anything."

"I've read up on both of you. You, on the other hand," he says to Bette, "I haven't."

Bette's mouth flattens into a thin line. "My name is Bette Kane. I work in PR. I'm hoping to take these boys out to lunch, if possible." She says the last bit to Mr. Kord who doesn't miss the request.

"Sounds like a good idea. Scientists needs friends to yank them out of that tunnel vision every once and a while."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Jaime hasn't been paying much attention to anything else since I've arrived, except for this box." Mr. Kord and Dr. Morrow shift their attention to the metallic box sitting on the table in front of them. Morrow doesn't bat much on eye at it, but Mr. Kord goes pale.

"Tell me you didn't open this box, Mr. Reyes."

"No sir, we know your policy when it comes to unidentified objects." Mr. Kord runs his hands over the box. Jaime gets tense when he does and narrows his eyes at the box, a movement only noticed by Mr. Kord. "Never, _ever_ , open this. Do you hear me, Reyes?" Ted Kord's voice is low and filled with warning, which makes Jaime nod vehemently. "Good." He slips the box under his arm. "I'll be in my office with Dr. Morrow. I expect no interruptions."

When the men leave, Bette leans close to Jaime and whispers, "That _totally_ wasn't weird, was it?" Jaime isn't listening because he's staring at the box and doesn't stop staring until it disappears from his view.

 **The Day of Red Tornado vs. Supergirl…**

Meagan hastily taps at her laptop. Reading glasses sit on the edge of her nose as her eyes flick from her screen to one of the many papers strewn across her desk.

"Whatcha workin' on!?" Meagan's hand flies to her chest while her other goes to the desk and knocks half the papers off it.

"Gary, I told you if you interrupted me again I would tear… Frederick?" An amused smile graces Frederick's beardless face as he crosses his arms and leans against the opening of Meagan's cubicle. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"Change of plans. Got done early. What exactly," he leans down to pick up the papers, which makes Meagan jump and do the same, "are you planning to tear in or _out_ of my brother?" Once the papers are on her desk, Meagan answers.

"He keeps bothering me. In his defense, he only wants to be friends."

"Does this have anything to do with you and me?" A flick of the eyebrow is Meagan's answer. "He does this a lot. He's the youngest by five minutes but he's always felt the need to protect me. I got divorced a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

Frederick frowns and shakes his head. "Not your fault. She cheated. Threw away the marriage and never looked back."

"Well," she places a hand on his arm, "doesn't mean I can't take you to lunch, can I?"

Frederick perks up. "I'm not opposed to that."

"Good. Let me shut down before we go."

"I'll meet you by the elevators."

"Okay." It doesn't take long to clean up her desk, making sure no one gets a good look at her materials. Once it's all packed, she grabs her purse, turns around, and then screams. " _Gary!_ " she says with a breath inward.

Gary's standing in the opening to her office with his arms crossed. "I'm watching you." He matches his statement with by motioning from his eye to her with two fingers. "Remember that." She glares at him until he walks away.

"Oy vey," she whispers before she leaves.

 **xxx**

Jaime sighs when a spark comes off the machinal arm he's working on. He sighs again when there's another spark then shouts when the arm sparks and swings in his direction. He ducks just as it swings over his head, which causes him to fall off his work bench.

"Jaime!" Ryan runs up to him, pauses to avoid getting whacked in the jaw by the arm, the reaches down to unplug the thing before helping his friend up. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Estupido…" The rest of the sentence is muffled under Jaime's breath as he works to clean his station.

"Go home, man. Go see, Liz. It'll do you some good." Ryan slips a light khaki jacket on. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jaime."

"See you, Ryan." He gives an exasperated chuckle at his friend before leaving with a 'see you later.' Jaime doesn't reply to the second goodbye, only groans again and turns off his work station. "I guess there's always tomorrow." He goes through the process of turning each of the lights around the laboratory off and is on the last one that's by the main entrance when he notices light seeping underneath a door at the far end of the lab. His hand floats away from the switch as he slowly crosses the room.

He's halfway across the room when he hears voices coming from the other side of the door. He leans against the wall and does is best to listen in to whatever may be going on. The voices raise, but the words are still mumbled. He does recognize one as Mr. Kord. The other has a deeper and throaty sound to it that clues Jaime in to it being Morrow. He hears some thumping that gets louder and makes Jaime run for the hills, or at least behind some filing cabinets. The door slams open and an angry Morrow is storming across the room. He watches Morrow stop, turn towards the door, and then resolve to leave.

Jaime waits where he is, but when no one else leaves the room he moves from where he is and approaches the doorway. Mr. Kord is sitting on a work stool with his head bent down and supported by his hands. "Mr. Kord?"

The older gentlemen jumps and nearly falls out of his seat, but he slams his hands on the table to keep his balance. "Mr. Reyes, I didn't know you were still here."

"Ryan just went home. I was about to when I saw the light."

"Did you see, Mr. Morrow?"

Jaime nodded. "He just left. Are you okay, Mr. Kord?"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll be fine, Mr. Reyes. Go home, get some rest. It's late."

"Okay." He's about to leave when Kord calls out to him again. "Yes, sir?"

"Promise me you'll never touch that box again, let alone open it."

"Sir?"

"Promise me, Reyes!" Jaime jumps at the severity of the request more than the volume.

"I promise." Whatever tension Kord held in his body from his conversation with Morrow melted with Jaime's words.

"Thank you. Thank you."

xxx

Kara grimaces back at Miss Grant who is mumbling to the plethora of drinks in front of her.

"It's not often you get to see a tipsy Cat Grant."

"H-Hi, Meagan," Kara says as she pushes her glasses back up her nose. "How are you?"

"Trying to recover from a crappy day. What about you?"

Kara takes a tentative step forward. "I yelled at Ms. Grant."

Meagan's face breaks into an amused smile. "I know. I heard." Kara pulls a face of embarrassment. "Jeanne told me. It seems Kara Danvers has more in her than I thought."

Kara tilts her head and adjusts her glasses. "I guess."

Meagan lets out a quick hum. "What an interesting running theme these past two days. First Supergirl and then you. Women getting mad in public."

Kara lets out a scoff, surprising Meagan again. "Ms. Grant says I wasn't mad at her. Instead, I need to find the 'anger within the anger'."

"She has a point." Now, Kara is the one surprised. "When people say, 'the straw that broke the camel's back', they're not talking about that measly piece of straw. They're talking about the hundreds of pounds underneath it. If you, especially you, blew up at Cat then you might want to find out what's weighing you down. Maybe what you need is little stress relief. Take a kick-boxing class or buy a stress toy. Or maybe get a _boy_ toy. How _is_ James, by the way?" Kara goes a deep red and opens her mouth to say something but stutters.

"James and I, we don't-there's never-"

"Relax, Danvers. I get it. He's a friend. Still, you might want to find other avenues of stress relief."

"Sounds like you have experience."

"You're not the first person to get angry at work. Though you are the first to yell at Cat Grant. I'm amazed you weren't fired."

"So am I." A beat of silence passes. "I should go and process that anger then."

"Good. Maybe find a friend to help. I find talking things out does a great deal too."

"I will, thank you."

Meagan smiles as Kara walks back to the other side of the restaurant and helps Ms. Grant get to her feet. "Ms. Grant, you don't deserve her."

"Who doesn't deserve who?"

Meagan squeaks then turns angrily at the bearded culprit who shocked her. "You, obnoxious son-of-a-bitch! What the heck is wrong with you? You know what? Don't answer that question. I'm done being surprised by you." Meagan lets out a huff and practically stomps away.

"Frederick's divorced." She stops at the entrance to the restaurant and sighs.

"I know."

"What?"

"He's already told me."

"Oh." When Meagan doesn't hear Gary add anything else, she leaves; unfortunately, he follows. "The reason I'm being," his lips curl in disgust, "an 'obnoxious son-of-a-bitch', is 'cause I need to make sure you're not playing with him. You aren't dragging him along."

"Gary, we went on _one date_. I hardly call that stringing him along."

Gary snaps his fingers. " _Stringing_. That's the word I was looking for." Meagan lifts her eyes to the sky with a slight shake of the head. "You're fickle, Meagan. I've seen it first hand when we were rookies."

Meagan let's out a huff. "That was a _long_ time ago, Gary. Besides," she stops and raises her hands, "you know what? I don't have to justify myself to you. I do apologize for snapping at you. That was uncalled for. Perhaps, however, you should refrain from making assumptions about my personal life before your brother and I have our second date. And I also apologize for what I called you. Your mother, most likely, does not deserve that insult. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a night to get on with..."

When Meagan stiffens and wraps her hands tightly around her purse strap, Gary looks over his shoulder and sees what Meagan is staring at. "Is that a tornado?"

"Meagan!" calls out Liz who is holding the doors to Noonan's open. "Get in here!"

"Oh yes," says Gary as he follows Meagan into the building. "Let's sit in a coffee shop made primarily of glass."

"Shut it, Gary."

"Everyone!" yells Tommy Monaghan. "Please quickly and orderly follow our servers to the back of the building and into the kitchen.

"Where the knives are?"

Tommy ignores the comment from the crowd. "The walk-in pantry and fridge are enough for the small amount of people we have. I suggest families first in case we aren't. The bathrooms are sufficient second choices."

"Whoa." Gary steps away from the glass as it groans and bends.

Meagan grips his arm and yanks him away. "Get away from there. What idiot stands by a glass window— _after_ criticizing said glass—and goes 'whoa'?"

"One that hasn't been in a tornado, I suppose."

"Oh." Meagan blinks when she realizes she's still holding onto Gary's arm. With a snap of her fingers, he follows her to the rear of the building.

"Wait!"

"What?!" Tommy stares at Liz who is at the rear of the crowd. "Liz, there's no time for wait." Liz curls her bottom lip between her teeth then runs to the front of the building. Without question, Meagan follows Liz who is in turn followed by Gary; the latter has a firm grip on Meagan's left arm. They go outside where the night is as clear as it was before the random tornado showed up.

Gary releases his grip on Meagan and rubs his beard with his right hand. "What in blue blazes? Where'd the tornado go?"

Off in the distance, Meagan spots a red and blue dot. With a smugness to her, she takes three fingers and places them underneath Gary's chin so he'll see what she's seeing. "Looks like it was a job for Supergirl."

 **The Morning after Red Tornado's** **Defeat…**

Jeanne scrunches her nose at her computer screen, blinks twice, and then leans back with a frustrated groan. "I need a drink."

"Will a coffee due?"

Jeanne spins in her chair and smiles. "Logan, my favorite brother."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I'm your _only_ brother." He says no more as Jeanne takes the disposable Noonan's cup from him and takes a tentative sip of it. "How's your morning been?" He looks around the office. "Quiet given you're the only one here."

"Got up too early and decided to come in instead of go for my run."

"Have you heard anything on that red guy that caused the tornado?"

She shakes her head. "I'm hoping Supergirl took him down."

"Me too." Logan sits on Jeanne's desk and glances over at Ms. Grant's office and sees a small woman with a black pixie cut, glasses, and the aura of a resting Great White. "Who's she?"

"Ms. Grant's mother. Apparently, she's a devil incarnate."

"I didn't know devil incarnates liked pastel tan sweaters.

Jeanne giggles under her breath and turns away from the direction of the Felis Grantus who walked into Ms. Grants office half-an-hour ago and immediately lectured at her. Logan and Jeanne talk about what is on the docket at for them. About fifteen minutes later, Kara comes around the corner with a dish in her hands.

"There she is," Ms. Grant's mother exclaimed with all the exasperation of a 'busy' woman with no time to spare. "My car was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"I… didn't realize I was getting you one."

"How else am I supposed to get to the airport?" Jeanne flinches into her bite of quinoa and hardboiled eggs. "Honestly, Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Sh!" Jeanne says with a smack to Logan's leg at his interruption.

"How do you justify paying a salary to such an unreliable person?" Jeanne nearly screeches when Ms. Grant makes a Dr. Evil chair turn and removes her sunglasses.

"First of all, I don't pay her very much. And second, _you_ don't get to talk to her that way."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand, mother, that you have always been threatened by my success and you try to elevate yourself by denigrating me, which is fine, but you are not allowed to do the same thing to my assistant who," she takes a breath and continues, "by the way, is excellent at her job."

"I-I think," a faux laugh leaves the older Grant after a long beat of silence, "I'll use the ladies before I go." As she leaves, Logan and Jeanne duck out of the line of sight from their spot by Jeanne's desk.

"I think Ms. Grant is my new favorite hero."

"Not Maxwell Lord?" Logan gives a playful push to Jeanne's shoulder. He then packs up his unfinished breakfast and grabs his coffee. Jeanne escorts him to the elevators and gives him a hug. "Have a good day, big bro."

He kisses the top of her head. "You too, little sis." The door opens and Logan steps through. His eyes flick past Jeanne and he waves at Kara who speeds past Jeanne without a word to either of them. "That was rather rude," he said with a hand holding the doors open.

Jeanne frowns at the way Kara is holding her hand and mumbling to herself in confusion and surprise. "Was she… bleeding?"

 **Horrible, HORRIBLE news. SuperKara's account has been terminated (quite a few months ago). I relied on in it heavily for these clips. (This is what I get for not getting this done when I should have.) Supergirl is on Netflix, so no big deal but it put a damper on my writing speed. Had to use for help with the plot and Netflix. Plus, I've been a huge butt and rather lazy with the whole writing thing.**

 **EDIT: I wrote this initial note shortly after getting halfway done this chapter. Since Supergirl Season 3 returns at the beginning of October. I'm going to work on getting this done by then. THEN it'll be onto season 2.**

 **EDIT: Season 3 is halfway through and I'm a stinky head. But we're back on track. Really, we are. Slothfulness is a nasty sin.**


	8. Episode 7 - Human for A Day

**The Morning Just Before the Earthquake Hits National City…**

 _"With Superman off-world, many are curious to see how the city can handle itself without its faithful hero. And now back to Sabrina O Se."_ The screen changes to this Sabrina standing in front of a high rise with the words Luthor Corp on them. _"According to sources, Lex Luthor has done it again from his simple cell in..."_ Pale blue eyes narrow at the television before it's shut off. Lena Luthor.

"Tired of hearing your family's name drug through the dirt?" Standing in the office doorway on Lena's right is a thin gentleman in a bluish charcoal suit.

"Ned, it's good to see you." She approaches the 5'6" man and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "What brings you to Metropolis?"

"You too, Lena. Otis, actually. He didn't check in with his doctor and that's got me worried."

"It would worry me too." Lena brushes a strand of long black hair from her face. "And no. You and I both know I'm used to the media attacking my family name by now. It doesn't faze me."

"So, you say." Ned's eyes scan the office of stainless steel. The only thing that emanates warmth is the white couch to his right. "That looks comfy."

"Has to be."

Ned eyes the chessboard on the coffee table in front of the couch as he follows Lena to her desk then sits in one of the chairs in front of it. "Been sleeping in the office, Lena?"

Lena scoffs. "Like you're one to talk."

"True, true." He crosses his legs and sits back in the chair. "How's your mother?"

"Busy telling me how to run this company."

"She _is_ on the board." A few beats of silence pass between his comment before he makes another one. "Rumor-mill says you're thinking of moving Luthor Corp to National City."

"You know how I feel about rumors, Nedly."

"This one has traction to it."

Lena stops writing and sets the pen down with an audible click from its metal meeting the glass desk. She interlocks her fingers and leans her forearms on its edge with a raised eyebrow. "Nedly, what are you after?"

The answer doesn't come as Lena's assistant Marcie rushes in. "Miss Luthor, you need to turn on the television."

Lena frowns at her assistant's tone and does just that. "My goodness," says Ned as he pushes up from his seat. In bold letters, the title of the news broadcast reads: 7.3 ***** EARTHQUAKE HITS NATIONAL CITY. "Now _that_ looks like a job for Superman."

"I think the better question is," comments Lena with worry in her eyes, "where is Supergirl?"

 **Ten Minutes Before the Earthquake hits…**

Meagan and Fred walk with linked arms, smiling as they take in the beautifully warm and sunny day. The sky is clear, barely a cloud in the sky. The city itself is in a bright and bustling mood as the sidewalk is filled with people out enjoying the day.

"Last night was nice."

"It was," sighs Fred. "It's been a while since I've been on a simple date with a simmm…" He stops at the look in Meagan's eyes. "Not so simple girl. Simple date, not so simple girl." Meagan's right eyebrow raises. "Woman… female human." Her perturbed façade cracks and a smile curves at her mouth.

"Nice save."

Fred chuckles and kisses Meagan at her hairline. "Thank you." They walk around the corner and Meagan spots Kara walking with James Olsen across the street. Her hand raises for a moment to wave and call out to her, but with the amount of people and distance from them her hand goes back down. Plus, James and Kara are rather involved in their conversation. "How's Gary been treating you at work?"

"Fine. He's calmed down some since the Red Tornado incident."

"He cares."

"He's annoying."

Fred laughs. "That too. But it comes from a good place."

Meagan sighs. "Probably why I struggle with staying mad at him." A deep growl rumbles out of the depth of the city and shakes everything on the surface. Fred grips Meagan to his frame as sidewalks crack and cars shift with the earthquake. Meagan swears she sees Kara stand firm in front of veering car for a moment before James pushes her out of the way.

Fred glances up at the sound of creaking metal then shoves Meagan nearly the same way as a light pole comes down and clips him on the shoulder. It knocks him to the ground and a muffled cracking sound reaches Meagan's ears as he hits the concrete, halfway lying on the pole that hurt him.

She scrambles to her feet, flinching at the twinge of pain shooting through her wrist. "Fred!" She puts her hands on his shoulders, but doesn't move him. "FRED!"

 **Lord Technologies…**

Teammates rush around each other as groups of five to seven people get their assignments and take off, some in business suits and some in jeans and t-shirts. Logan is using a Lord Tech tablet to send off updates to these teams when the man himself enters. Excitement fills his chest as Mr. Lord comes up to him.

"Have all the teams been sent off?"

"Most of them, sir. We're keeping some of them back so we don't exhaust everyone in one go. We're not sure the level of destruction that's out there."

"Good thinking. I'm heading out there now to do what I can."

"Sir?"

"I don't need a team." Maxwell adjusts his jacket. "I'm heading out now. We can't wait around forever for Supergirl to show up." Logan blinks at the retreating form of his boss and hero. He blinks again when his phone rings and sees it's Meagan.

"Hey, what's up? Are you-" The color drains from his face. "I'm on my way. Where are you?" He nods as he's given the information. "Got it see. See you there." He puts a hand to the chest of a young man running past him and hands the tablet to him. "Give this to Monty. I've got to go." The man doesn't get to say anything in return as Logan rushes out of the room.

 **xxx**

Orderlies, interns, attendings, and the like fill the loud ER of National City's Grace Memorial Hospital. Scrubs of blues and greens direct people where to go to see if family have checked in, to waiting rooms for various injuries, and to fellow doctors and nurses if they're injured. Men and women in suits with tablets and clipboards direct these scrubs and first responders.

Logan squeezes between two families—one speaking Spanish and the other Italian amongst themselves—and stops behind a scruffy man in frumpy business attire. "My brother got checked in with a head injury not long ago. I just need to know where."

A nurse in her 30s calmly says to him, "And as I said sir, given the time he was brought in he won't have a room by now. He'd we with the doctors, perhaps in surgery."

"And what about the woman I mention? My coworker, Meagan…" Logan perks up at the name. "She was with him."

"Are you… are you Gary?"

The man stops and turns around. "Logan?"

They find a coffee machine that thankfully still has coffee in it and sit in a corner of the waiting room between a sleeping man and a woman hugging a whimpering child to her. "How is he? Meagan didn't give me much info."

Gary shrugs and grimaces at his coffee after he takes a sip. His shirt has been sweated through at the armpits and back and he keeps attempting to tuck in the ducktail his shirt makes every time he leans forward. "She just told me he had a head injury and they were on their way here."

"Then where is she!?" They jump at an angry man whose hands had slammed on the counter at the check-in station. An officer steps forward with his hand hovering over his taser.

A woman rushes up the man and tugs at his left arm. "Sarah called. She called, I mean she said, I mean she called and said they're at St. Francis." The man's face melts from hot anger to cold panic.

"Let's go." He takes a few steps from the counter then goes back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he says to the nurse. "It's just… I-I'm sorry. Sorry." The officer relaxes as the couple runs out through the sliding doors.

"I hope they find who they're looking for." Logan nods in agreement with Gary. A ding makes Gary pull his phone out. "Meagan says she's being released. Has a sprained wrist." When he looks up he sees Logan looking at his phone.

"Same here." Just as the words come out of his mouth, Meagan steps from behind two officers listening to a crying teenager boy. The men stand as soon as they see her. Meagan stops and her chest expands with a breath. Tears fill her eyes immediately.

The men take a step at the same time, but only one rushes forward and sweeps Meagan into his arms. Gary watches them cling to the other; a moment of quiet reprieve within the chaos of the upset city.

 **Meanwhile, in Metropolis…**

Otis Berg is an overweight man with curly light-brown hair and an assuming face, pleasant even. He smiles at the pigeons that peck at the seed he's thrown at his feet. This is where Ned finds his brother, sitting on a bench feeding pigeons.

"Hello, Otis."

Otis smiles up at him. "Nedly!" The birds fly away at the booming voice of the hand that was feeding them. "Oh, they flew away."

Ned sits next to his brother and sighs. "How long have you been sitting here, Otis?"

"Since breakfast," he quickly replies.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Otis curls into himself and crushes the paper bag filled with seeds to his stomach. " _Otis_ … Did you eat breakfast?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

"Mr. Luthor," Otis over emphasizes the 'o' in the Luthor name, "s-says I'm too fat."

Ned's lips curl in disgust. "It's not good for you to eat too much junk food. It's also not good for you to not eat at all. You need to eat, Otis."

"How else am I supposed to lose wait?"

Ned sighs again and reaches over to rub his brother's left shoulder. Otis smiles. The pigeons have returned.

 **xxx**

Lena sits on her couch as she stares at the pristine chess board. Marcie steps up to the door and is about to knock when she notices her boss. She frowns at the blank expression on a normally intelligent and expressive face before she knocks on the door frame then clears her throat. Lena blinks once and seamlessly turns to Marcie with a pleasant half-smile.

"Yes?"

Marcie enters the room. "These just came in from Gotham City." Lena opens the folder handed to her and smiles. "I'm guessing it's good news."

"Not in the slightest." Lena's smile widens as she walks to her desk.

"Okaaay. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Marcie. I'm good for now." Lena sits at her desk and flips open the folder again with her left hand. She uses her right hand to bring up her email on the tablet sitting on her desk when an alert from CatCO catches her attention. With a few clicks, the livestream comes on.

Cat Grant sits in a long sleeve black top with a gold necklace and her reading glasses on; her hair is curled in its typical style. _"People of National City, this is Cat Grant coming to you from CatCO Plaza."_ A silver pen is held in her right hand and her speech is in her left. The blue CatCO logo spins on several televisions behind her. _"We've just—minutes ago—restarted our broadcasting capabilities._ "

An inhale precedes a brief pause followed by a frustration laced exhale. Cat takes her reading glasses off then rubs at her bottom lip. Her paper is set down as she says, _"Look, we're all suffering through a major disaster. Now you could react to this crisis by being petty and divisive or preying on other people's fears. And after all, it_ **is** _human to be selfish. But isn't it also human to face our weaknesses and rise above them? Act like a superhero even if you aren't one?"_

Lena glances at the incoming email from her mother. The crease between her eyebrows deepen as she reads the report, but her attention is called back to Cat. _"It's true. Supergirl has not been located yet. But her spirit stays with us. Her insistence on seeing the best in people; a call for us to heed our better angels."_

The Luthor Corp CEO crosses her legs and leans back in her seat as she mouths the words 'better angels'. _"Supergirl has faith in us. So, let's have a little faith in her. Supergirl will return when we need her most. Until then, we need to help each other. Call us, share your stories of heroism. Let's show the world what we're really made of."_ Her lips twitch when Cat rolls her eyes, which makes the blonde's right eye flutter close. _"And no, we can't do what Supergirl does, but… we must choose to do what we can."_

Lena sighs as Cat signs off and the livestream ends. The email from her mother still sits on her screen. "Marcie?" Her secretary pops her head in a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Call Tommy Simons from HR and Marcus Galway. I want to speak with them before the day ends."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the folder I just gave you?" The raises eyebrow of silence was the answer Lena gave. "Calling them now." Once Macie is gone, Lena closes her email and pulls out a pen to mark up the papers in the folder.

 **Back in National City…**

Gary watches Meagan and Logan from a distance as they speak. The three of them are standing on a corner of the sidewalk outside of the hospital. He shifts as Meagan leans over and kisses Logan on the cheek. She watches him walk away for a tad before joining Gary.

"Everything good?"

"His sister Jeanne just called. Plus, he has to get back to work."

"Where does he work?"

"Lord Technologies."

Gary's eyebrows raise and he smiles. "Nice." The smile falls away. "You two must be good friends."

"Logan and I go way back. He's my best-friend."

"That it?"

Meagan's relaxed stature stiffens. "Not this again," she says as she crosses her arms. "How many times do I have to keep defending myself to you and your judging? Don't get me wrong," she adds with a raised hand, "I get the whole protecting family thing, but I think you've begun to take it too far. I'm exhausted from trying to justify myself to you every time we speak." She takes a step towards him. "Why do you keep attacking me this way?" Gary swallows. His eyes flicker from hers to her lips then back to her eyes. Meagan's brow tics at his action. She crosses her arms and takes a large step back. "Fred won't be allowed visitors until tomorrow afternoon. I'm heading back home to change. I suggest you do the same. You smell like bad coffee and sweat."

 **The night after Supergirl reappears…**

Lena clicks the nails of her left hand in time with her right hand's thumb as it pushes the channel buttons of her remote. News channel after news channel, once filled with stories of devastation or praises of Maxwell Lord, are now loud and proud about the actions of Supergirl. She smiles in time with Supergirl from a clip a student took of her after she saved their school bus that was teetering on the side of a bridge.

Marcie comes in with a smile on her face. "It's good to see her again."

"It is."

The screen flicks to one showing Supergirl lifting a huge piece of fallen concrete. "She's amazing."

Lena's smile widens. "She is." She raises an eyebrow at the look of surprise on Marcie's face. "What?"

"A Luthor praising a Super. That's a first."

"Let's hope it's not the last."

Marcie smiles and hands Lena an accordion folder. "With you moving to National City, who knows?"

Lena takes the folder and hands her the remote; Marcie mutes the television then frowns before turning it off. "I wish you were coming with me."

"As I said before. Metropolis is my home, as is Rhiannon. I can't leave her."

"And I would never you ask you to. Have you started looking for your replacement?"

"Your mother has handed me a list of possible replacements. I've also taken the liberty of creating a list of my own," she adds at the end when Lena makes a slight face at the mention or non-mention of Lillian. "He or she will be ready for your arrival."

"Let's see if we can get them set-up before then. We only have a handful of months before I'm due to arrive and you know how time flies.

"So, they say. I'll get right on it." Marcie leaves with a half-smile. Once the door shuts, Lena looks at the folder, goes to open it, stops, and then sets it on her desk. She gets up to pour herself a glass of water then grabs the remote and turns the television on. Unfortunately, the station has moved to speak on some of the past crimes of Lex. Lena angrily turns off the television.

 **xxx**

Otis and Ned watch the news report from Otis's flannel covered couch. He has a small apartment where it takes five steps to go to the kitchen from the living room and the same in the other direction towards the bedroom. "Where _was_ she all this time? How could she just leave National City on its own like that?"

"Maybe she d-didn't have a choice?"

Ned hands his brother a bottle of Frostie Root Beer. "Otis, have you been taking your medication?"

"Mr. Luthor says they're not good for me." Ned curls his lip again when Otis over renunciates the 'o' in his boss's last name and groans when Otis finishes speaking.

"Otis, Mr. Luth- _er_ is wrong. You need those. They help with your stutters and let you think clearly. Why wouldn't he want you to take them?"

Otis shrugs. "I dunno."

Ned pats his brother's knee then gets up from the couch. "I'll get us some more chips and salsa." Otis doesn't comment on the fact two bowls full of both sit on the coffee table in front of them. When he's in the kitchen, Ned pulls out his cellphone and sends a text that says: 'This is Ned. We spoke on the phone last week. I think I can help you with your story.'

Ned chuckles when the reply comes. 'I agree. But better late than never is my defense. When would you like to meet?' He looks over his shoulder to check on Otis who is still watching the news. His phone buzzes with a text. 'Yes,' he sends back to the address. 'That sounds perfect. I'll see you then.'

 ***I have no idea what the magnitude was so I just guessed based on the damage in the episode.**


End file.
